


The Bet.

by palegingerade



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Public Display of Affection, Reminiscing, Sex Games, Sexual Frustration, Shaving, Smut, Snogging, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegingerade/pseuds/palegingerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months into their relationship and all is going well. Rick still can't get enough of his crazy, sexy boyfriend and can't believe his luck. Vyvyan had no idea Rick had such a huge appetite and bets him he can't go without sex for a whole entire week. </p><p>Rick's forfeit is so embarrassing he really has to try and win and they will each stop at nothing to make the other crack.</p><p>The one with seven days of insane teasing that leaves them in no doubt that they belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick sat up straighter against the headboard, pulled the bedsheets up over his bended knees and wiped his clammy hands as he watched Vyvyan stripping naked. He was stood at the foot of the bed kicking off his boots and winding his arms deep into his t shirt. As usual Rick couldn't stop staring as it was peeled up his back and yanked up over his head. Going to bed with Vyvyan was by far his favourite time of day and even though he'd been doing it every night for the past two months he still had to pinch himself. His eyes softened as they focused on every inch of ghostly pale skin as it was bared, his gaze fixing hungrily on the flash of tight lower back muscle as Vyvyan yawned and turned to stretch. Rick was instantly reminded just how good his back felt to touch. He couldn't help but imagine gliding each fingertip through the wet build up of sweat as Vyvyan led ontop of him, buried deep between his legs, all hot and solid and soaking. The air in room was suddenly way too thick and the thin sheets felt far too warm but he pulled them up higher anyway to cover his erection. He was so hard already it was embarrassing but he carried on admiring the view, subconsciously licking his bottom lip when all too soon the burning throb of need was all over him. 

As Vyvyan dropped his jeans to the floor and kicked them in the corner Rick's eyes followed down every inch of his bum and thick pale thighs. He was still wearing his pants but that didn't matter, Rick's imagination was already way ahead. In his mind he was already pinned to the bed, powerless and begging as Vyvyan fucked him til he screamed in his mouth. He cleared his throat as more hot blood rushed south, leaving him light headed and still staring shamelessly as Vyvyan peeled back the sheet on his side of the bed and got in beside him.

"I saw that!" Vyvyan grinned, glancing at Rick as he tried to cover his blatant arousal. He knew he'd been caught out by the way Vyvyan was looking at him. He could almost see him watching the deepening flush as it spread all the way up his temples. 

"What?"

"You were staring at my bum! There is a mirror there y'know?"

"I wasnt!" He blushed even more as Vyvyan smiled and led down, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder and turning sideways to face him.

"Do you ever stop thinking about sex? You pervert! I bet you wanna do it right now don't you?"

Rick wriggled himself down into the sheets to face him too and their eyes met again. He couldn't get enough of Vyvyan like this, stripped bare, smiley and so relaxed next to him. It was the only time the crazy wild and angry facade slipped and he was allowed a glimpse of a much softer side. He stroked two gentle fingers into the bright orange spikes around his face and smiled as Vyvyan wriggled closer, automatically leaning in towards his slow hand. It still amazed him how much Vyvyan responded to his touch, even more so when they were....

"I'm not thinking about sex actually!" He lied, "I could quite happily just lie here and do this." He continued lightly stroking his hair, not daring himself to go too deep and grab hold of it. He didn't know if he got off on it so much coz he liked how it felt when he twisted his fingers in, yanking and scratching his nails down the nape of his neck, or because pulling his hair made Vyvyan moan like a whore. Either way the throb between his legs got more urgent as Vyvyans gaze dropped to his lips. The way he looked just before he was about to kiss was so hungry- so incredibly sexy Rick didn't stand a chance. 

Vyvyan leaned in and slowly placed his hand on his chest, his thumb teasing and easily hardening his nipple without much effort at all. That along with the searingly intense eye contact was enough to make Rick's desire boil over. His face was burning hot and chest heaving with want as Vyvyan closed his eyes and licked softly into his mouth. 

Vyvyan was soon kissing much harder, running his tongue inside his lower lip and sucking on it as he cupped his jaw and trailed his thumb down his chin. Rick was such an incredible kisser he could have done it for hours but not this time, this time he needed to prove a point. He purposly pulled him closer, enjoying the heat and softness of his quivering jaw under his palm. Rick was so warm and his skin felt so delicate against the contrast of his rough fingers he was very soon thinking about sex too. There was NOTHING better than being in bed with Rick. Watching him so weak, pliant and submissive underneath him was almost better than his own pleasure. He began kissing deeper and wetter while his other hand traced down his smooth chest, over the soft curve of his stomach and onto his now extremely hard cock. 

"Hmmm?" he hummed against his lips, pulling away and grinning at Rick's lust blown eyes as he expertly slid his hand up and down, "Yeah it really feels like you DON'T want me to fuck you."

Rick was so ready for that very thing Vyvyan really didn't need to touch his cock for further proof. It was fully hard and wetting his stomach already and if he hadn't been thinking about sex before he certainly was now.

"I can't help it if you do that can I?!"

Vyvyan noticed his flushed cheeks had deepened a vivid scarlet and smiled whilst bringing his wet hand back up his chest, much to Rick's protest, and nuzzling his head back into the pillow.

"Vyv?" Rick was still staring at his pale blue eyes as they became half lidded and sleepy.

"Hmmm?"

"You can't go to sleep now you blimmin' tease!?"

"Sorry, I have to get up in four hours for college or I would." Vyvyan put his arm around him, stroking his bare shoulder lightly back and forth with the soft pad of his thumb. He would have carried on but as much as he hated to admit it Rick's achingly soft touch always had an instant calming, sedating effect on him. 

"That's never stopped you before and anyway you never go to college!"

"Exactly! I'm going to get kicked off the course if I don't go in at least once a month." 

Rick slipped his hand around his back, pulled him close against his chest and felt him relax even further. He could feel the pressure of his every finger tip gliding up and down his soft skin like it was burning all the way through him. He carried on stroking until he couldn't tell the difference between his own hammering pulse or Vyvyans heart beating through his chest, they were the same. He pushed the heel of his hand firmly up the middle of his shoulder blades and deep into his hair. The warmth of his body heat and soft breath on his chest made his head spin with desire. Even holding him like this was such a massive turn on.

"Don't go to sleep yet." He whispered, his fingers delving deeper in the heat of his hair as Vyvyans groan vibrated hot on his collarbone. That did nothing to quench the thirst of his all consuming lust. "Please Vyv, I'll make it worth your while?"

"God, you're insatiable! Are you never satisfied? I can't do it twice a day everyday Rick." Vyvyan teased, briefly giving his arm a reassuring squeeze .

"Well I ruddy well can!"

"What, even after this morning? I'm bloody knackered. I feel like I've been run over. I'm not an athlete y'know."

"Are you sure about that!?" Rick smiled remembering just how good that morning had been, how utterly gorgeous Vyvyans expression was when he sat over his knee. His frustrated hard eyes angry and pleading for more as he straddled his cock and ground himself down while fast hands and strong hips worked on him. After almost an hour of stopping and starting and various positions, on his back, face down and then finally riding him hard they eventually had their synced orgasm down to a fine art. Rick replayed every detail of their desperate lust fuelled conversation, remembering almost every word Vyvyan had gasped...

'Oh god Vyv, that's good.'

'Uhhuh, harder..'

'Like that?'

'Sit back a bit more, uhhyeah!'

'Ohgod that's so deep!'

'Ughh yeah and so tight, fuck!'

'God your h-hand! I'm gonna uhhh.'

'Fuck! Rick! Fuck right there!'

'Oh, don't stop!'

Rick came so hard the contractions through his entire body made his muscles grip around Vyvans cock tighter, plunging him head first into a simultaneous and overwhelmingly strong orgasm. He yelled out loud as it ripped right through him and Rick spilled out hard in his hand, coating his heaving chest wet through as he collapsed on it. Muscles quivering and burning as their mutual cries of ecstacy still echoed around the room as they lay in each others arms.

"Mmm yeah," Rick smiled dreamily, still in the middle of the deliciously vivid flashback, ''this morning was good wasn't it?"

"Good?! Rick, babycham is good. This morning was fucking amazing! I bet Mike and Neil thought we were murdering each other."

They both smiled and Vyvyan nuzzled closer to him, pushing his heavy head into the soft crook of his neck as Rick pulled down his underwear and slid his fingers onto his bum.

"Rick, I really need to sleep, I'm exhausted and you're not helping." 

"Sorry," He smiled, still keeping his hand there.

"You can't go a bloody day without making a move on me can you?!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Vyv!" Rick scoffed, taking his eager hand away reluctantly, "You're not THAT sexy!" Another lie.

"Okay then," Vyvyan sat up, now fully awake and shuffled his half-removed pants down from under his bum and off. "I bet you can't last a month without sex."

"Neither could you!"

"Fair point, a week then. I bet you that you can't go a full week from now without asking- no- BEGGING me for a shag."

"Okay then!" Rick said defiantly as Vyvyan grinned smugly at his childish pout. "You're on!"

"And you're not allowed to move to your parents house for the week or anything like that either. You have to spend at least half an hour each day alone with me, agreed?" Vyvyan held out his hand and Rick firmly shook it feeling Vyvyans soft fingers stroke his wrist and purposly run over the palm of his hand slowly as he pulled away. Even that felt so good he could have jumped on him right there and then.

"Agreed!" Rick said, almost regretting it immediately as he watched the sheet slip down to Vyvyans bare hipbones. "What if I lose?"

"If I win," Vyvyan corrected, "then you have to come to the Kebab and Calculator with me next Saturday night."

"What? Y'mean like a date?" Rick smiled wider as Vyvyan rolled his eyes.

"You are such a girl! Yes if you like, a 'date!'" 

"Doesn't sound like much of a forfeit to me?"

"I'm not finished yet." Rick watched as Vyvyans teasing grin widened full beam. "You have to go on a 'date' with me next Saturday night, to the pub.....wearing a dress!" He sneered, making sarcastic quotation marks in the air and smiling as he watched Rick get even more flustered.

"What? Where am I supposed to get a dress from?" Rick's blush deepened further still as Vyvyan knowingly raised an eyebrow at him. He stuttered and promptly tried to change the subject. "Oh, well, look, never mind about that now. What if I win?"

"You won't"

"Don't be so sure." Rick stroked extra gentle fingers down his hip to the top of his thigh, deliberately causing him to violently shudder. He smiled through his bitten bottom lip and did it again, running his nails over the instant prickle of forming goosebumps. "I know how to turn you on too remember."

"Name your price." Vyvyans soft grin and still blazing eyes were making Rick's filthy mind work overtime. 

"If I win and I last seven days, or you beg me for sex first, you have to spend the whole of next weekend in bed making it up to me."

"That's not much of a challenge!" Vyvyan giggled and led back down feeling himself get pulled immediately against Rick's warm naked body. Rick squeezed his bum and pulled him right up against his fully hard cock.

"Oh it will be, I am 'insatiable' after all." Rick mocked, copying Vyvyans quotation marks as Vyvyan edged away from him.

"Careful! We wouldnt want you to crack right away would we? It's only day one."

"No it bloody isn't!" Vyvyan felt Rick's fingers glide back down his bum and was starting to regret what he'd just said too. "We're not starting until tomorrow." He smiled uncontrollably feeling Rick stroke down the back of his thigh and lift his leg around him. Sleep was suddenly the very last thing on his mind.

"Alright, I'd better give you something to remember me by then!" Vyvyan slipped a hand down between their stomachs and took both their hard cocks in his strong palm before kissing him again. Rick moaned and pulled away just as his grip began to tighten.

"Well, I'm glad to see I've finally got your attention Vyv." Rick teased, feeling just how hard Vyvyan had become in merely seconds. They smiled, deepening the kiss hungrily as Vyvyan stroked them both to full hardness.

"Oh you have. You're so fucking sexy when you're gagging for it." Vyvyan moaned as his hand worked them both harder, gliding up and down and using Rick's streaming wetness to quicken his strokes. "Uhh and you're so wet already. My insatiable little, cock hungry, whore." He knew Rick loved it when he talked dirty so he laid it on thick, drawing each word out in his lowest most grating rumble just like he knew he loved. Rick knew he was doing it on purpose but it still made him weak. Winning this bet was going to be more difficult than he'd first thought but he didn't care about that for now, he was already too far gone. Vyvyan heard his soft moan and watched his eyelids flutter closed as he felt the friction of his sliding hand get even slicker and wetter. "Mmm, that feels sooo good. Do you like that?" He groaned, running the tip of his tongue around the outside of his ear as he breathed hot and heavier. "Uhh you're so hard for me, this bet is going to be too easy." 

Rick sighed tutted and grabbed for the back of his head, desperately tearing into his hair and making Vyvyan jolt and yelp out loud. "Let's see shall we?"

In the morning Rick woke up alone. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table over Vyvyans empty half of the bed and flung back the sheets. He still had a few minutes to get downstairs before he usually left for college. Vyvyan would still only be on his first cup of coffee and there was no time like the present to make a start on winning this rediculous bet. 

Pleasure was still coursing through his veins from his second mind numbing orgasm from the night before. The first had taken him completely by surprise, slamming into him hard as Vyvyan fisted their cocks together and whispered things so filthy he was probably still blushing. As soon as he came Vyvyan forced him down on his back, slung his legs high over his shoulders and nailed him especially hard to the matress. Standing up was difficult, his knees were aching and tired as he struggled his legs into his tightest jeans, at the same time pulling on a white vest as he rushed towards the stairs. His legs were still shaking from the relentless beating of strong hips and the inside of his legs were becoming glazed with sticky warmth with every step down he took. It should have been disgusting to still be so full of come but it really wasn't, it was Vyvyan and he could NEVER get enough of him. He pulled the cotton neckline of his vest further down his chest to appear as naked as possible, knowing he needed to take advantage of every oppertunity he had to win, to make sure he didn't give in and jump on him as soon as he saw him. 

As Rick reached the kitchen the seat of his jeans was soaking wet. He blushed as his eyes fixed on Vyvyan facing the kitchen counter. Even in clothes his bum was incredible. He stared at it, feeling the flooding reminder of just how good and strong it was leaking down both legs. He gulped down his returning lust and walked to the kettle, his hand trembling as he picked it up, filled it from the tap and placed it back on the hob. Being so thoroughly fucked made even doing that difficult. 

"Morning fascists!" He yawned wide from the lack of sleep and even doing that was painful. 

"Morning Rick." Mike was sat at the table reading the paper and he didnt look up at him. 

"Good morning Rick, cornflakes?" Neil offered, pouring a towering mountain into a bowl and splashing milk on the table as he attempted to eat them without toppling the pile.

"No thanks, I think I'll just have some, toast.." he glanced at Vyvyan stuffing half a slice in his mouth and licking jam from his fingers. Even the way he ate turned him on; messy and fast like he was ravenous for every bite, exactly like how he kissed. His tightest jeans got even tighter across his crotch and his slicked wet thighs were starting to chafe when he moved. He cleared his throat desperately as Vyvyan turned and looked right at him.

"You can't, that was the last slice." Without warning Vyvyan stepped closer, stroked a blob of jam from his thumb over his lips and slowly sucked it off. Finishing with a deep slow kiss as Rick stood motionless, legs hollowing at his tongues sudden intrusion and eyes wide with surprise. He wished he'd closed them though coz Mike definitely looked away from his paper at that. Both his and Neil's mouths were gaping open in shock when Vyvyan eventually pulled away from him.

"Sorry Rick, we have no bread." Vyvyan slung his leather jacket over his arm and grabbed his car keys from the table, glancing up as he rubbed a trail of jam up his chin suggestively and licked it from his hand. "Right, I'm off, see you bastards later."

Rick just stared at him as he left. He could still smell the slight waft of hair gel and leather in his wake and his mouth still tasted of sticky strawberries, burnt toast and Vyvyan. He couldnt believe he'd just done that! Kissing him and sticking his tongue down his throat in front of the others. That was it. The bet was definitely on and this was war.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was still reeling from that kiss as he turned his back to the others and faced the roar of the boiling kettle. He could still feel the embarrassment burning through his cheeks as he imagined how it must have looked. All he could think about was Vyvyan licking and sucking on his lips as Mike and Neil both stared, open mouthed in shock at their spontaneous embrace. Vyvyans sticky jam-covered tongue combined with the lack of usual morning sex was making him so hard again that his tightest jeans were painful. He really didn't want any tea now, he couldn't bare to wash the gorgeous sweet taste out of his mouth as he stood trying to calm his pounding pulse and forget about last night.

Vyvyan was finding it difficult too. The sound from the television set boomed throughout the college classroom and the eyes of the rest of his classmates were fixed on the screen but as usual, he wasn't paying attention. That was nothing new, he never normally did but this time it was worse than ever. He half attempted to take notes on the seminar, smiling and still thinking about Rick and that kiss as he listened to the video the tutor had put on. It was something to do with brain chemistry or something, he wasn't really listening, all he could think about were soft wet lips as he dragged the nib of his biro over and over the page, making a hole in the paper as he circled around a word. 

'SEROTONIN.' 

Having to literally wipe the smile off his face, he glanced up to listen to the given description and try and snap himself out of it.

'SEROTONIN; the happiness chemical. The neurotransmitter responsible for joy, for satisfaction and reward...'

He didn't know whether he had any serotonin or not but he knew he was really looking forward to getting home and to the upcoming week. Teasing Rick had always been one of his favourite pass times anyway and judging by the look of utter shock on his face this morning when he'd kissed him he was going to have loads of fun winning this bet. He knew that whatever happened between them, ultimately Rick had to lose. He had to make sure he won as usual by any means necessary. He smiled again and stretched his legs out further under the desk, still unable to stop thinking about their particularly vigorous session the night before. 

He had soon forgotten how tired he was as he watched Rick's body respond to his furiously fast hand; the rush of thrumming arousal spreading all down his flawless pale chest, skin all sweaty and red and blazing hot as his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open, fuck! Rick looked so good that as soon as he made him come he shoved him back to the bed and did it again, using his hand, his cock and his mouth until he could feel his body shaking and mouth trembling against his tongue.  FUCK, that was really hot! Rick always looked so fucking sexy underneath him, writhing, desperate and moaning with pleasure as he pinned his wrists down and made him so pliable in his hands that he begged. If he really got him going they could go at it for hours, over and over until neither of them could take anymore and they were both completely exhausted. That was his favourite, Rick so turned on and hot for him for that he could withstand a seriously rough pounding. Vyvyan knew he could really let go without hurting him and last night he didn't hold back. His legs and hips were still aching and burning and it felt like he'd worked his every muscle to the absolute limit but it had been worth it. If he couldn't do that again for a whole entire week then every one of the bruising bites on his neck and ripped scratches down his back were worth it. 

However tempting a repeat performance of last night was, Vyvyan knew he had one clear advantage over Rick; he had been resisting the urge to grab him and fuck him that hard every single day since they'd first met, one more week of ignoring his burning lust would be a piece of cake. The forfeit he'd thought of made it easier too, it was brilliant, a genius idea! Rick wearing a dress was going to be hilarious and he was pretty sure he was NEVER going to stop teasing him about it. He covered his grin in his hand as he continued to doodle on the paper.

'ENDORPHINS- the body's own natural pain killers. A rush of endorphins produces powerful effects similar to morphine when exercising or during sex...'

Vyvyan grinned wider into the palm of his hand as he circled the word 'sex.' That was certainly true. They hadn't had a physical fight for a long time. There were plenty of ways they'd both discovered to get a much bigger high than that. He'd been pleasantly surprised to discover how adventurous Rick could be in the bedroom but lately it wasn't just in bed. It was against the wall, on the floor, in the shower, over the kitchen table and recently all over the sofa. That was especially good, well, every time was especially good lately. Their chemistry had become so strong it was uncontrollable and they were more in synch with each other than ever. He grinned as he thought about what happened just a few days ago, his mind still not on the lecture but now deeply in the gutter. 

Mike and Neil had gone to bed before them, leaving them sulking after an argument but extremely horny and alone in the dark. Vyvyan had immediately pounced, pushing Rick against the back of the sofa and face first into the leather as he tore into his clothes and ripped into his shirt. He had his pants down and two spit soaked fingers inside him before the sounds of Neil's footsteps on the stairs had faded and the meaningless fight was instantly forgotten. Vyvyan felt his cheek glow hot against his cupped hand remembering the taste of the back of Rick's neck; the faint scent of soap engulfing his lungs as he mouthed into his damp hairline, catching beads of sweat on his tongue as he pulled his head back and licked everywhere, his skin glistening wet under the soft glow of the TV and muffled moans flooding into his silencing hand as he worked him into a frantic and panting mess. It was all fantastic but the constant slap of skin against skin was so debauched he had to bite into his shoulder so as not to wake the whole house. That particular cocktail of endorphins was so powerful it made him numb from the waist down when he came.

He cleared his throat and carried on writing. This was probably the most interested he'd ever been in class.

'OXYTOCIN.'

He listened again, still not looking up and randomly scribbling a letter 'R' on the corner of the textbook.

'OXYTOCIN- the bonding chemical. When in love this chemical is responsible for deepening attraction in both sexes...'

Rick had looked particularly gorgeous this morning and for some reason he was thinking about him more than ever today. He didn't know if it was because he'd spent most of the night buried between his legs having multiple orgasms or because the combination of toast, jam and Rick had tasted so good he never wanted to stop kissing him. He could have just stripped him, tipped the jar over his head and licked him all over right there and then, audience or no audience. 

'DOPAMINE- the neurotransmitter responsible for desire, for craving and addiction...' 

Vyvyan thought about Rick wearing the dress again and smiled uncontrollably. He hated to admit it but he looked good in all of his disgusting clothes, even those god-awful yellow dungarees hugged him in all the right places. He circled the word 'desire' harder onto the page, scratching the nib of the pen deep into the wooden desk. There was most definitely a bucket load of desire. However good Rick looked in his hideous clothes he looked the absolute best wearing nothing. His skin was so soft, so flawless and warm it made Vyvyans mouth water with want. It always made him impossibly hard thinking about Rick naked but now it was seriously dangerous and he was in completely the wrong place to be this aroused. He underlined the word 'addiction' still fantasising about the touch of his skin.

He continued his soppy daydream until the end of the lecture and the class was dismissed, equally embarrassed and surprised that Rick still had this much of an effect on him, the bastard! He still found himself sat there long after the lunch bell had gone and he was still deep in thought; it was only Monday, he had six more days of this! Five more nights of sleeping with Rick and yet not actually sleeping with Rick and he was already so close to sickeningly carving his name in the desk with a compass like a totally besotted schoolboy! Fuck! This stupid bet was already harder than he thought but he had to remain focused. They had both agreed that on top of the time they normally spent together they had to spend at least half an hour each day alone. That bit had been his bloody stupid idea! Somehow he thought that having that extra time to work on Rick with no distractions would work in his favor but now he wasn't so sure, he couldn't wait to get home.

He decided not to go to any more tutorials that day. With all the thoughts of Rick clouding his brain it was pointless, nothing else got so much as a look in. He'd done enough work to last a few more weeks anyway, more than he would ever normally do. He didn't know if college had been a welcome distraction or not but the first thing he did when he opened his front door was quickly scan the living room for Rick.

"Hi Vyv, Rick says can you go upstairs right away please?" Neil groaned, sitting cross legged on the floor watching telly.

Mike was still at the kitchen table, still sat in the same place as he was when he'd left that morning. Knowing Mike he was probably not even halfway through today's papers but he nodded and glanced up at him. "Yeah, he said he really wants you for something?"

Vyvyan didn't answer. There was only one thing on his mind and it wasn't his other housemates. Stomping up the stairs two at a time, he reached his closed bedroom door in just seconds and before he could think straight a strong kick of his boot had forced it open, splintering the wood and snapping it clean off the hinges. Rick sat bolt upright from the bed and gasped,

"Christ Vyvyan! Use the door handle next time!" Startled, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, propping himself back with his hand whilst his sleepy eyes focused on the sight before him. He would never admit it but he was actually glad Vyvyan had broken the door this time. Seeing him bending to lift the wooden panels he'd demolished was bad enough so if they didn't have privacy and he couldn't be in such a confined space alone with him it was probably for the best.

"Sorry, force of habit. DO YOU REALLY WANT ME?"

Rick looked up at him, slightly confused but even his sleep fuddled mind found the teasing doublè entendre immediately. He ignored the niggling feeling in his hips and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Yeah, well I did.. want you, but you were longer than I thought and I fell asleep. What were you doing staying for a whole two hours anyway?"

"I had to, nicked something after class for you..." Vyvyan reached inside his front denim pocket and handed Rick the watch he'd stolen from the chemistry lab.

Rick held out his hand expectantly, being extra careful not to touch hands with him as he took whatever object he was being given. He knew that even after a few hours without Vyvyan any contact would be too much and he would find it hard to stay in control. "Am I missing some kinky significance here?" He smiled as Vyvyan smiled back and sat down next to him on the bed, quickly snatching the watch back out of his hands. Rick felt the brief grip and tug and let go immediately. Yes, it was far too much.

"It's a stopwatch stupid! Do you want to do today's half an hour now or later?"

Rick turned and glanced at him, not quite sure how to respond. He was already feeling the effects of being so close to Vyvyan and his incredibly bright and intensely staring blue eyes. The immediate tightening in his chest and itching craving in his hands made him look away and curse under his breath. "Erm, you still want to go ahead with this bet then?" He asked, trying to hide the twinge of disappointment in his voice with a smile. He was hoping they could just forget about it all and get back in bed.

Vyvyan laughed overly loudly as he messed with the buttons on the stopwatch, programming in thirty minutes and hovering his finger over the start button. "Yeah! Of course I do, wimp! You don't get off that bloody lightly!"

Combined with his gorgeous eyes, Vyvyans teasing grin was starting to make Rick sweat. For the first time ever they were alone NOT ripping each others clothes off or beating each other senseless and having his full attention like this was only making it worse. Rick pulled at his too tight collar and cleared his throat."Well, won't we have all of tonight in bed?" As his eyes met Vyvyans again he saw a flash of an expression he'd never seen before. 

"No..." Vyvyan lied "I'm not going to bed tonight, erm, I've got...coursework to catch up on."

"Since when did you turn into such a swot, you spazzy!?" Rick narrowed his gaze even more suspiciously as Vyvyan turned towards him and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, you're wasting valuable time with your girly whining..." he said, gesturing towards the already started countdown. 

Rick tried to change the subject but he wanted him so much he couldn't take his eyes off him."Why, erm, what do you think we should do? to pass the time I mean..."

"Snog!"

Before he knew it his hair was yanked back and Vyvyans unbearably desperate mouth was forced against his, his tongue just as intrusive as it had been that morning. However much it took him by surprise Rick kissed back just as hard, swallowing the taste of him like he'd been starving for it all day. 

They were led down entwined in the messy dishevelled sheets, snogging hard and breathing desperately in each others mouths for air as the thirty minute time limit elapsed. The shrill beeping of the stopwatch brought their ravenous hungry kiss to an abrupt end. Both their chins were grazed and wet as they reluctantly pulled apart and Vyvyan reached over the other side of the bed and stopped the clock. 

Rick was panting so hard he could barely look at him so he led back on his chest, gasping out moans in the crook of his neck. This time the floods of various mind numbing chemicals made it almost impossible to move and he sunk down deeper as shaking arms were wrapped around the back of his head and he was pulled into a cuddle. It was nice, more than nice but disgusting soppy and enough was enough. Still breathing heavy, he shoved his hand between Rick's legs and palmed his crotch, his hand still shaky as it clamped around the now very obvious bulge. It felt hot and so hard he could barely get the words out. "So?" He breathed, rubbing harder through the heat of the binding denim, "d'ya want me to carry on?"

Rick took about a minute to think about his reply as he felt Vyvyans eager fingers trail up and down his zip. If he'd said yes he would have his hand on his cock in a matter of seconds and after snogging him that hard for half an hour he really needed that but something stopped him from nodding. 

"No,"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"As you wish.."

Rick knew he was deliberately teasing, testing him and was shocked he'd almost given in on the first day. Stopping had been harder than he'd expected and the feel of Vyvyans hard on pressing on his inner thigh really wasn't helping to strengthen his resolve.

"Vyv, you'd better get off me..." 

"Spoilsport!" Vyvyan grinned as he untangled himself from Rick, still tracing the tips of his fingers teasingly up the middle of his untucked shirt and winking suggestively as he left the room.

Rick continued to lie still until his hammering pulse rate had returned to normal. Waiting for his blazing desire to subside took much longer than he thought. Still feeling his chin throb with the graze of stubble burn he sighed and snuggled up into their sheets, smiling as he breathed in the familiar scent from Vyvyans pillow. It made him feel warm and comforted now, it didn't make him salivate with lust as much as it usually did after sex. If he could remember how to kiss him like that and stop then maybe he would have a slight chance of winning the bet after all. Starting from tomorrow it was time to seriously up his game and give Vyvyan a taste of his own ruddy medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes but this is looong. Stay with me though coz it's about to get good :)

As Rick woke up the following morning he knew instantly he was alone in bed. Everything was different. It felt colder than usual and although the sheets were pulled right up underneath his chin he shivered as he wriggled deeper under the covers. The bed was so much bigger and emptier without Vyvyan and he hadn't even opened his eyes yet. The lack of heat from the closeness of another person made him realise just how cold the house was and it was the first time he'd noticed in two whole months. It was the first time he'd slept alone since their first incredible night together and it really didn't feel right. Usually he woke to the warmth of a leg wrapped around him, a warming heavy arm over his chest, a hot head of hair nestled under his chin or the hot and cool condensation of Vyvyans breath on the back of his neck and he missed it all. Before his eyes opened he realised he really missed what would have been right there in front of them when they did; an orange flash of hair, ghostly pale skin, slightly parted pink lips that he just has to tilt his head down to kiss and soft bursts of gleaming light from metal star studs shining through his sleep blurred vision. He sighed and turned face down in a pillow. It could have been his or it could have been Vyvyans he wasn't sure, either way it didn't matter. The faint trace of ground in hair gel, soap, sweat and sex saturated their bed and suddenly Rick found himself right back in the dream he had last night.

He was pinned against the kitchen counter and Vyvyan was stood in front of him, scooping deep into the jar of jam and rubbing thick handfuls of it all over his naked body. His hair was grabbed hard and his head forced back as blobs of syrupy strawberries were dripped onto his lips and ran all down his chest. It was almost as though he could still feel sticky fingers coating his nipples and the lap of an impatient tongue licking it all off. In his dream Vyvyans starving mouth had devoured him, his tongue relentless as it ran over his lips and slid agonisingly slowly over and over his adams apple and chased the melting jam in the dip of his collarbone. It was all so hot and so realistic he could still hear his deep and sexy grating voice.

'Beg me Rick.'

'No.'

'Go on, tell me you don't want me to stop this time."

'I...can't...'

'God you taste sooo good! Just say the words and you'll get what you want. It's only a bet. Just a stupid little, insignificant, bet..."

'Mmmyeah do that again, ohhgod Vyv please don't stop, I don't care about the bet.'

Vyvyans tongue was soon travelling down his stomach and spooning deep in his belly button as he spoke. He could still feel it all over him as soft jammy kisses were smeared sucked and bitten into his skin and every inch of sweetness was languidly licked up until Vyvyan was on his knees below him, widely grinning, sticking his glistening tongue out and aiming right for his cock.

'Ha! I knew you'd lose, you're so weak and just soooo easy but very well, seeing as you asked me so nicely. Is this what you want...?' 

The dream had been so vivid Rick woke up in the middle of the night with a raging hard on and his heart racing so fast he could see it beating through the sheets. He could almost feel the edge of the kitchen counter still digging in his back as he tried really hard to forget just how amazingly hot that was and struggled to get back to sleep. He inhaled deeper, pushing his face into the cushioning softness as he groaned in frustration. The scent of Vyvyan all over the pillow was such a huge turn on he knew if he was ever going to get a decent nights sleep again he was going to have to wash it from the bed covers. He was so hard again just thinking about him and the rules of this rediculous bet! How could it possibly be only Tuesday!? So far trying to go without sex when he'd only just discovered how amazing it could be was nothing short of torture.

He got up and began getting dressed, glancing down at what had newly become Vyvyans side of the bed. The sheets were still crisp and unslept in and he hated that it looked so neat. Usually fistfulls of bed covers would have been tugged off the mattress and pillows thrown to the floor in a heap as they hurriedly wrestled to strip each others clothes off. Wandering hands would be roaming all over as they rolled around kissing biting and scratching each other and shagging so hard the bed was a damp crumpled mess by the morning. He sighed again as he buttoned up his grey collared shirt and ruffled his fingers through his hair, wondering exactly how long it had been since his every thought had been focused on Vyvyan and exactly when he'd turned into such a lovesick puppy around him. He supposed he'd always been a bit in awe but now he could lie on top of him in bed anytime he wanted, knowing exactly what to do to make him beg for mercy twice and he really couldn't believe his luck. Knowing that Vyvyan felt the same as he did still blew his mind but he wasn't allowed to do any of those delicious things now and he had barely thought of anything else since starting this bet and ohgod it was excruciating!

Pulling on his jeans he smiled as he thought about how softly Vyvyans hard hands could touch him, how gentle the hands that used to cause so much pain could be with him now and how lit up and happy his his furious eyes were when they focused on him. The way his eyes had looked in his dream when he stroked a jam covered thumb down his chin was so hungry it made his heart skip a beat as he started down the stairs. It was only a dream, it wasn't even real but if he was ever going to win this bet and resist that look for real then he really had to get a grip and stop being so soppy.

"Morning Neil... good morning Mike..." 

"Good morning Rick." 

"Morning Rick." 

He glanced at the back of both of their heads as they sat on the sofa watching television but continued past and through to the kitchen, swinging the fridge door open and reaching inside for the full bottle of milk. Still deep in debauched thoughts about Vyvyans tongue he slammed it shut and turned towards the table for a cup and the sight that greeted him there when he did almost made him drop the bottle and smash it. 

Vyvyan was stood in front of him. Stark bollock naked. 

Well it certainly looked like he was ruddy well naked! The kitchen table and the mound of clothes piled ontop of it stopped him from looking directly where he wanted but from what he could see from the pale ginger fuzz on his navel upwards and from the egde of the table down to his bare feet, he looked EXTREMELY naked.

Rick heard himself gasp out loud in astonishment and immediately tightened his grip around the glass bottle he was still holding. Judging by his sudden leaping pulse and instantly hard cock he didn't trust the rest of his body's behaviour. "Hi Vyvyan, what are you doing??" He was pretty sure he was stammering and blushing as he stared at the pale full thighs beneath the table top but Vyvyan didn't look up. 

"I'm sorting my laundry out STUPID! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

"But you haven't got any clothes on?"

"Yeah I know that. All of my stuff needs washing and would you believe it...even my pants?! You should be thankful I'm still wearing some, even if they are yours." Vyvyan stepped back to show Rick his own yellow 'girl bait' Y fronts he was wearing. They were so small and so low waisted on him it was almost indecent but he couldn't resist pulling them down even more as he watched Rick's reaction. He hooked both thumbs into the elastic of the waistband and gave it a quick wriggle down a bit, tapping each of his fingers against the taut cotton that pulled tight across the front. It was really sexy wearing his pants and the way Rick was staring and madly flushing red really wasn't helping. He suddenly felt hot and so naked and exposed but he knew Rick liked when he was confident and knowing how much he was enjoying it now only added fuel to his burning fire. His half-hard cock made a very noticible bulge that he couldn't conceal but instead of reaching for clothes and covering up he just smirked and put his hands on his hips to show it off even more.

When Vyvyan bit his lip and smiled at him he looked so sexy Rick felt his knees buckle and slammed the milk bottle down hard on the side, still gripping hold of it tight for balance. The thought of Vyvyan wearing his too small and extremely tight pants was so damn sexy it made him crave release right there and then. Every cell in his body burned with pulsing need, each sinew firing lightening bolts of lust right down to his cock and literally making his knees tremble. He continued to stare almost drooling with desire as Mike shouted through from the living room.

"He wasn't even going to stop there but we'd just had breakfast and he was bringing up my toast!" 

For once Rick was actually grateful Vyvyan wasn't naked. Even though he looked incredible and his body ached with longing at the mere sight of him, if he had been totally naked it would be far too much to handle right now. 

Mike's comment of disgust made Vyvyan grin wickedly as he glanced up from the pile of clothes. "But I don't have that kind of effect on you though, do I Rick?.." He didn't mean it to come out quite as needy as that but he was so thirsty for him his voice grated dry in his throat. Judging by Rick's blush and stammer it probably wasn't a bad thing.

Rick watched him lay his palms flat on the table and saw the slight muscles in his biceps flex as he leant forwards and it was like the world had stopped. The few seconds of silent eye contact felt like entire days, Vyvyans blue-eyed stare was suddenly so intense it felt like his eyes were burning a hole right through him. It made his face flood with heat so much he could barely think straight. For Cliffs sake! Vyvyan was definitely doing all of this on purpose to try and get a reaction out of him and to make him give in and lose, the blimmin' tease! He swallowed hard as he felt his cock straining in his pants for attention and it took every single ounce of willpower he had not to throw him on the table and rip his own pants off of him but he managed to control his rampant desire once more. This time he wasn't having any of it.

"No!" Rick yelled childishly, "You dont make me want to throw up my breakfast coz I haven't even had my breakfast. Honestly Vyvyan, what are you a spazzy?!"

Vyvyan grinned at the way he pronounced breakfast like bwweakfast and continued to stuff more handfuls of his clothes into a bin bag. Rick realised he was still staring at the stretched cartoon worm on the front of his pants and tried desperately to change the subject. 

"So, are we going the laundrette then?"

"No I was just going to do my stuff. Why, DO YOU NEED ME TO DO YOU too?" Vyvyan asked, glancing up and deepening his teasing grin.

Rick didn't know which was worse, Vyvyans terribly corny flirting or the fact that it was really working on him. Either way he needed to hear more of it. 

"No thank you Vyvyan, I'll come with you."  
Vyvyan hadn't expected him to say that and before he could respond Rick had dashed back upstairs to grab some washing. As he got dressed again he was still smiling. Wearing Rick's pants had been a spare of the moment decision and judging by Rick's reaction it certainly had the desired effect. Winning this bet was indeed a piece of cake.

As Vyvyan unlocked the passenger side of his car door from inside Rick felt the atmosphere change as their eyes met through the window. It was as if all the point scoring flirtation had instantly shifted to an almost awkward shyness because they were alone again. Rick cautiously pulled the car door open and got in. 

"I'd fasten your seat belt if I were you coz Neil put diesel in instead of petrol yesterday and it's a bit of a bumpy ride." 

Vyvyans voice was softer than it had been but it still wasn't as relaxed as it usually was when they were alone. Their neglected lust was becoming so strong it was starting to feel like a massive obstacle between them. It didn't bother Rick too much though because Vyvyans hand still rested on his knee as he looked over his shoulder through the back window and quickly reversed out from between two parked cars.

They continued to drive in silence to the laundrette with each bump and stall of the car making the sexual tension build between them until they could hardly breathe. Rick was so glad when they pulled up outside the laundrette he leapt out of the car before it fully stopped, his mind racing for ideas to try and get his own back but when the door was held open for him and he had to squeeze past his mind completely blanked.

As they each emptied a bin bag of washing into two adjacent machines Vyvyan glanced at Rick trying to quickly stuff their bed sheets in and couldn't resist another jibe. "Why are you washing my bedding? You know that wanking is banned too right?"

Rick immediately blushed and stammered, "It, erm, I, wasn't, doing that...." he stopped as he saw Vyvyans teasing grin widen and turned back towards the washing machine, taking various coins out of his purse and quickly pushing them through the slot. As he felt the embarrassment burning through his cheeks AGAIN he shook his head in disbelief. Right then Vyvyan, you bastard, this is more than enough now!

"So... get much coursework done last night then did you?" He asked as he smiled to himself. It was really time to have some much needed fun of his own. As he turned back around to look at him he saw a flash of confusion on Vyvyans face and then a sudden frown of realisation.

"Oh just.. shut up!" 

His blush was immediate and Rick didn't stop.

"Really intense study session then was it?"

"...got any money?!"

"Well, I mean it must have been pretty good since you never made it to bed at all last night! I never took you for the studying kind....how comfortable was the sofa exactly?"

".....give me your girly purse!" 

Vyvyan snatched the purse out of Rick's hand, desperate not to admit how much of a stuggle it would have been to sleep in bed all night with him and leave him alone. He was so flustered he dropped it and scattered coins all over the floor.

"Oh nice one Vyv! That's got to last me all week!" 

They both squatted down to pick up the money at the same time and butted heads. It wasn't hard but might as well have been. The metal stars digging in Rick's forehead reminded him of when he kissed Vyvyan especially hard. The sort of kiss where he couldn't get close enough and the sort that made him weak at the knees. He stood up quickly, loading Vyvyans machine with money and Vyvyan glanced up at him while he added washing powder and slammed both of the doors shut. The cloying tension between them was getting so bad it was like they didn't know how to act around each other. He cleared his throat hard and turned around to look at Vyvyan still knelt on the floor beneth him whilst he leant back on the washing machine and the cycle started to spin. The drum was humming a growing vibration that was just too good to ignore and he grinned as he held his hand out towards him. "Come here for a minute..." 

Vyvyan glanced at his outstretched arm, up to his face and then back down to his now beckoning hand as he took it. Rick yanked him up hard and right onto his lips.

"Ughh?"

Rick felt him moan at the impact of his kiss and kissed him harder and harder, licking at his tongue and grabbing his shoulders as he dug his fingernails in. "I need you..."

"Huh?" Vyvyan sighed, slightly pulling back to check he'd heard him correctly.

"No, I mean..." Rick mouthed each word on his gasping for breath kiss as he wrapped his arms around him. "Vyv, I NEED YOU, to feel this..." He spun them around towards the washing machine and pressed Vyvyan back against it, holding his hips still until the harder vibrations were pounding through his hands and they were shaking.

"Uh fuck!" Vyvyan gasped, shocked by his instant arousal as Rick stood between his legs and pressed against him. He could just about feel how aroused he was too and for the first time in two days he wanted NOTHING more. "Ohgod Rick, you're so much better at this game than I thought you'd be, fuck, come closer.."

Rick smiled watching Vyvyans amazing eyes soften at his determined mouths assault. He looked so good, so gorgeous he had to look away but carried on kissing down his jawline and all down his neck. He knew doing this would get a good reaction and he really wasn't ready to be outdone by his gorgeous competition just yet. Their building heat smouldered burning hot in record time and he pushed against Vyvyan harder so there wasn't a single millimetre of a gap, kissing softly all the way up his cheek and then back to his lips and pulling out more and more moans from him as he rocked their hips together against the rhythmic rumble of the washing machine. "Mmm, Vyv, we need the stopwatch for this, I never want to stop kissing you."

"I don't want you too either but it's no good, we're not alone.." 

They both glanced around at two girls staring open mouthed at them through the window. Rick smiled and turned back to him, running the tip of his tongue up his chin and softly groaning whilst licking back into his mouth. "Mmmmyeah that's soooo anarchic..."

When the thumping cycle of the washing machine ended for the second time they were almost too carried away to stop, both their jeans had been undone in an attempt to releave the now excruciating pressure. The hard and fast vibrations of the final spin felt amazing but the two layers of clothing between them cushioned the friction so it wasn't quite enough. They had both been on the verge of mind blowing ecstacy for the past five minutes and were now both so close they were panting and groaning with furious desperation in each others mouths.

"Come on Vyv. I'm not paying to not quite get you off when I can do a much better job of it for free, bed??" 

Rick's pupils were blown wide and his lips were grazed red and shiny with spit. He looked so deliciously fuckable Vyvyan couldn't take anymore. "No. You need to stop!"

"Spoilsport!" 

Vyvyan grinned at that for a second, still trying to get his breath and struggling to do up his jeans as he buried his face in his shoulder. Rick was still stood between his legs with his jeans undone when their second machine stopped. He was still holding him close and his fingertips were still raking up and down the back of his shaved neck. It STILL felt so good he really didn't want to stop, he was so horny he didn't care that they were in a public place but there was no way he was going to give in just like that. "Ugh you fucking cock tease! Remind me to drag you back here next week and really REALLY redeem myself." 

"Mmm yeah, it's a date." Rick smiled feeling Vyvyan grin against his neck and took one last inhaling breath of his hair and reluctantly stepped away. "Come on, let's get the washing out and go home eh? I don't know about you but I need a cold shower!"

In the car on the way home the atmosphere turned awkward again. Every encounter was making each of them more and more desperate for the other. The vibrations from the washing machine still hadn't worn off and pleasure still hummed through Rick's veins and hot blood was still thrumming all around his body. He cock had been hard for most of the day and not being able to do anything about it was making him insane.

Vyvyan felt the tension too as he squeezed the fingernails of his right hand into the rubber steering wheel, desperate to sink them deep into the curve of Rick's soft bum. The bumping of the juddering car as it sped back down the street sent jolts through his body and made his left hand skim further and further up between the middle of Rick's legs. He knew it was a gamble touching him like this but he was still so horny it was second nature.

Rick squeezed his legs together and clamped the hot hand between his thighs, feeling the car swerve slightly as Vyvyan softly gasped under his breath. He might have been stopped once from trying his luck today but there was no reason in hell why he shouldn't try it again. He grabbed the hand and placed it directly over his cock, moulding it firmly around the still bulging denim as the car swerved again.

"FUCK! Rick!? Are you trying to make me crash my car!?"

"You'd better pull over and stop me then." Rick let go of his hand and Vyvyan kept it there as he swerved sideways across the pavement and slammed suddenly on the break. The force of the emergency stop threw them both forward in their seats. Their seat belts jerking and thudding them both back down as they glanced at each other and immediately unbuckled. Before Vyvyans belt had snapped all the way open his hand was rubbing against Rick's crotch and his eager tongue was already in his mouth.

"Is this what you want?"

"Maybe.."

Vyvyan just snogged him harder, shoving his head into the back of the car seat as he swallowed down his desperate moans. "Mmm fuck you're so hard! I could make you come right now... if you want? I know you need it too. I could tell as soon as you saw me wearing your pants."

"Oh god, you have no idea how sexy that was!"

"Oh yes I do." Vyvyan took the palm of Rick's hand and pressed it between his legs too so they were both grabbing each other exactly in the right place. Rick already felt so warm and hot and hard that the first touch of his hand made him involuntary moan out loud, like the earlier vibrations hadn't made enough of a mess! "Oh fuck Rick, I'm gonna come in your pants if you don't do something about it soon..'

"Ughh don't!"

They kissed desperately harder and Rick knew if he didn't move Vyvyans hand away pretty bloody quickly he would definitely give in and lose. With that thought making him stop dead in his tracks he quickly shoved Vyvyan off of him. There was no way he was going to lose now after the launderette had been such a breakthrough. He threw his leg around him and straddled him in the drivers seat, running his hands down his heaving chest and kissing him harder with full force as he squeezed his thighs tight and started to grind his hips.

Vyvyan gazed up at Rick as he sat right against his crotch. They had never had sex in his car before but he was starting to wonder why the hell not as Rick leant back and started undoing his shirt buttons. When he looked him in the eye, opened his belt buckle expertly fast and went right for his cock it made his mouth fall open in shock. He'd seen Rick try to be dominant before and it was good but it was nothing at all as hot as this.

Rick carried on grinding teasing and staring with his lust filled eyes purposly focused right on Vyvyans dilated pupils as he spoke. "Enough of your games Vyv, I've held it in long enough now..." He licked his gaping mouth open, quickly grasping fistfulls of ginger spikes between his fingers. "...and now, I need you to beg for me, so go on.."

As Rick's soft hands twisted into his hair and pulled hard Vyvyan gasped out loud with surprise. He was lost for words as he felt the vibrating waves flood back into his cock with every rocking thrust. Rick looked so filthy and was suddenly so domineering he couldn't believe how much of a turn on it was. He grabbed him by the hips and ground him down harder, pulling him back into his arms and onto his mouth again as he wondered what had happened to his innocent little virgin.


	4. Chapter 4

Vyvyans bum was forced deeper into the car seat by Rick straddling his thighs and grinding hard into his lap. His wrists were bound by unusually firm hands and pinned behind his head and although he was much stronger and could easily free himself, this time he didn't. His mouth gaped open as he gazed up in awe, he couldn't take his eyes off Rick's smirking grin as he carried on rolling his hips and stared down at him from above. He continued to moan and plead with him to stop, desperately begging to get his hands free so he could lick his chest and tear off his open shirt but he wasn't allowed to move.

"It's no good fighting with me this time Vyv, I'm not letting go til I get what I want.." Rick carried on riding his crotch through his yanked open jeans until Vyvyan was panting so hard the windows fogged over and beads of steamy condensation were rolling down the glass. "I've had enough of your games you sexy bastard and I've held it in for long enough. Now I want you to beg for me, so go on....." Vyvyans cock twitched wet in his pants with every slow teasing roll and hard thump as Rick gyrated on him. Rick could feel just how much he wanted him as he moaned through his bitten bottom lip and stared deep into his eyes. He looked so deliciously worn down and sounded increasingly more desperate by the second but Rick didn't stop there. "Beg me Vyv, go on...beg me baby! Beg me to make you come right now..." he pressed his bare chest against him and forced Vyvyans head in the crook of his neck so he had no choice but to taste his skin and lick up his hot sweat. He ignored the heat of his gasping breath and gentleness of his salivating kiss this time. This time the rules were all his and he had no intention of giving his unbearably sexy boyfriend the upper hand. 

"Oh god Rick I need you to touch me, please! You win, I don't care about the stupid bet!" Rick pushed both of his hands down his jeans, releasing his cock from the bulging tightness of his own pants and stroked it immediately as Vyvyans head fell back and his glorious blue eyes softened with relief. Both his thumbs slid over and over the leaking head constantly as streams of precome ran through his fingers and furiously quickened his strokes."FUCK, ohh god you're good with your hands, kiss me.." Vyvyan grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together as the fingertips of his other hand made long streaks down the window and his obscenely hot groans huffed out in his mouth. Rick normally wouldn't stop kissing him when he was this close but this time he pulled back, keeping both wet hands moving fluidly as he drank in his gorgeous expression. Vyvyan was so turned on his orgasm was written all over his face; in his deeply flushed cheeks, through each burning hot breath, glazing over his beautiful eyes and making his wet mouth tremble with pulsating ecstasy. "Ohh Rick! Fuck! That's good..Fuckk!"

Rick watched Vyvyan come so hard in his hands that each pulse of warm wetness soaked through his creased tshirt and stuck it flat to his heaving chest. He watched every detail as pleasure exploded through his body and loved every last sob he cried out through gritted teeth. It was simply breathtaking but the way Vyvyan was yelling his name sounded like he was right up close to his ear but he wasn't, he was led back on the headrest and falling to pieces in his hands.

"Rick, Rick! For gods sake, wake up!" Vyvyan shook him by the shoulder, fully waking him this time as he nuzzled back in the pillow and pressed his lips back on the gentle slope of his neck. He was tired but didn't want to go to sleep just yet. This was the only time he could relax around Rick lately and he couldn't resist snuggling into his back while he slept.

After just one night of blinding frustration and having to sleep on the uncomfortable and freezing cold sofa alone, Vyvyan had soon discovered it was reletively safe to share a bed with Rick when he was asleep. It was Friday tomorrow and he was doing a pretty good job of resisting him so far, epecially when he was like this; all naked and soft and warm in his arms. Tuesday night had been easy, Wednesday was fine, but hearing him moan and cry out his name tonight was just too much. Rick stirred and groaned again as he woke up and he quickly let go of his hand and took his arm from around him. Rick really didn't need to know how much he enjoyed holding him like this, not now he was doing a much better job than he gave him credit for and he was still this horny. He ran the nails of his right hand down the middle of his back whilst the left traced along his shaved hairline and Rick's whole body shivered against his lips. Ohgod, this was getting near impossible now.

"Mmmm, that's nice. Why d'ya wake me Vyv?"

Rick's breathy voice was soft and sleepy and Vyvyan has to turn away so he wouldn't do something he'd regret. He stared up at the ceiling, knowing he should focus back on the bet and score a much needed point of his own but he couldn't think how. Rick felt so good and suddenly he really needed to know more about his dream. "I dunno what you were dreaming about but it's making me bloody horny! Christ, you sounded so filthy, I'm impressed! You've certainly got my attention you pervert! What the hell was it?"

Rick groaned in frustration and turned his face into his pillow. It had only been a dream but he was so hard it was embarrassing. When they were in the car driving back from the laundrette on Tuesday Vyvyan had told him to stop as he sat over his knee and undid his belt. Of course he had. He was way too stubborn to lose any of their battles and he would never give in that easily. As for calling him 'baby' for cliffs sake! Where the ruddy hell had that come from?! He'd never said that word before in his life and if Vyvyan knew how much it turned him on he would never let him live it down. He blushed even harder. Dammit! Using that word on him shouldn't have been that sexy. "I cant remember!" He snapped, turning to face the broken door that he still hadn't fixed. He couldn't bring himself to do it yet and he decided it could definitely wait a while longer as Vyvyan snuggled closer into his back.

"Why did you say my name then huh? Did I do something bad. Or was it something really good?"

Rick could tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice and felt a warm arm snake under the sheet and mould snugly around his body. He tensed as exploring fingers pushed down his stomach and a pulse of hot breath hit the back of his neck and lifted the hand away before it slid down any further and Vyvyan discovered just how much he wanted him. "Don't!" He sat up and tangled his feet in the sheet, tucking and rolling it under his legs and pulling it over his shoulder as he led down, now fully covered from head to toe so Vyvyan couldn't touch.

"Well pardon me stroppy pants! It's not my fault if you dream about me is it? You're such a girl!" Vyvyan turned his back to him too, faking a tantrum but secretly pleased. He didn't even have to do anything this time and Rick obviously wanted him. He was dying to turn around and tear the barrier of bedsheets away but he bit down his grin and carried on teasing, it was just too easy. "I mean, believe me, I know how frustrated you're getting lying here next to me every single night. Do you have any idea how much I want to be all over you right now? Especially just then when you were practically crying out for me to fu...."

"Shut up!" Rick felt his cheeks glow hot with shame and hoped to god he hadn't said anything too dirty. Vyvyan knowingly teased him even more.

"Come on, it's so obvious by now, you're desperate for me to give you a bloody good pounding. It's no wonder you dream about it. Was I good?"

"Look, just shut up will you and go back to sleep!" He tightened the sheet around him and closed his eyes, trying hard to ignore his hammering pulse and huge straining erection. It was no good though, Vyvyan was right. Every night since they'd started this stupid bet he'd dreamt about him. Sometimes the dreams were so pornographic he woke up covered in sticky wet bed sheets feeling like he'd just had the best sex of his life. It was getting more difficult with each passing day not to just give in to him and he reasoned with himself, still as horny as hell.  

What was the worst thing that could happen anyway if he let Vyvyan win and begged him for sex? He would have to go on a date with him to the Kebab and Calculator on Saturday night wearing the dress he still kept at the back of his wardrobe. He'd worn it before but never in front of anyone, he already had some pretty far out outfits anyway, would it really be so bad? 

If he ever managed the impossible and made Vyvyan beg first he would have the entire weekend to do what he liked with him. That thought was well worth his perseverance but to be honest, at this point in the week and being this desperate for Vyvyan to touch him again, any sex would be good sex. He had two more torturous days to endure or he could just turn around now and offer it to him on a plate. They could be frantically shagging in a matter of seconds and that thought fully outweighed ALL of the others.

Rick was just about to unravel the sheet from his shoulder and launch himself over his knee when Vyvyan turned back to him and sighed hot in his hair. "Oh very well I'll leave you alone. Have it your way....baby."

He buried his instantly burning face into a handfull of bed covers, wondering if it was actually possible to die of embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was about to let Vyvyan win just like that, the bastard! Still with his head in his hands his brain whirred with thoughts; he had two whole days to get his own back on his arrogant irritating and amazingly gorgeous git of a boyfriend and starting first thing tomorrow the gloves were well and truly off!


	5. Chapter 5

It was starting to get dark when Rick finally woke up and he knew he was alone in bed again. He'd stayed awake nearly all night since Vyvyan had woken him from his dream, pretending to be asleep as he heard him get up and dressed hours ago. He was almost afraid to go back to sleep knowing Vyvyan had heard what he was dreaming about. Yawning, he turned face down and spread both his arms and legs out, still thinking and inwardly cringing about what he'd said,

"Beg me baby!"

How ruddy embarrassing! God only knows what else he'd let slip but Vyvyan was probably going to take the mickey out of him for months now. He really missed being close to him and missed their morning cuddles so much, even if Vyvyan would never call them that. At least in his absence he'd managed to get a few hours sleep. His latest dream of having sex in the laundrette had been the best, or worst, yet. It was so vivid and so explicitly filthy his cheeks still glowed hot against the pillowcase. He groaned again as he stretched his aching shoulders, his mind and body both equally exhausted. The pornographic dreams were making him so horny he couldn't wait for the week to be over so he could finally get his hands on his amazingly sexy boyfriend and rid himself this all consuming and overwhelming need.

He turned to Vyvyans side of the bed and saw the watch on the bedside table. The one supposedly being used to measure the alone time they had both agreed to spend together but lately they hadn't used it properly. Instead both preferring to ignore the alarm after thirty minutes and just carry on snogging. He groaned as he picked it up and glanced at the digital display; it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. Normally he would be annoyed that he'd missed out on most of the day but now he was only relieved. He only had to make it through one and a half more.

Reaching for his crumpled shirt on the floor Rick tried not to allow himself to think too much about Vyvyan bending him over the washing machine in his dream but the more clothes he put on the more he was reminded of how they were taken off; strong hands yanking his jeans down, ripping his shirt off and tearing rabidly into his vest. All of it felt so real, like Vyvyan was right there; dripping with sweat, moaning and biting the back of his hair, holding him face down so hard against the vibrations he could still taste the metal and pounding him so roughly the buttons felt like they'd left red welts in his thighs. 

Fuck! It was as if he was bloody posessed! He knew he needed to stop being this needy and weak. Confirming to the stereotype of a rampant horny schoolboy was so predictable at his age and he hated it. He had never wanted Vyvyan so much in his life and after all the years spent drooling over him from afar that was really saying something. Vyvyan was hardly doing anything to provoke him and his uncontrollable lust was so strong it was making him lose his mind. He was never going to win the bet at this rate and he was far too stubborn to even think about losing it. He was still getting dressed as he dashed down the stairs, quickly fastening his shirt buttons and stuffing the tails into his jeans. Despite how difficult it was becoming he was still so desperate to be around Vyvyan he couldn't get there fast enough. He saw him before he'd even reached the bottom step, knelt on the floor staring into the cupboard under the stairs and frowning with a screwdriver in his mouth.

"Morning Vyv. What are you doing?" 

Rick watched as he jammed the screwdriver into the electric meter and dazzling white sparks fired out at his face.

"Well," Vyvyan sat back on his knees and glanced up at him, "the light bulb went and we didn't have a new one, but it's alright I'm fixing it." He jangled the screwdriver back and forth making more hissing sparks fly through the air and flinched again. "Bastard! I'd keep well back though if I were you." He jumped from the jolt of another electric shock and rubbed the prickling hairs on his arm. "It's starting to get quite painful now!"

Rick smiled and stepped closer anyway, stroking a soft hand in his hair and feeling the thick strands crackle between his fingers. He could have sworn his spiked mohawk stood on end more than usual. "But isn't that dangerous? Come and have breakfast with me instead?"

"Rick, it's almost tea time!?"

"Yeah, erm, I was tired..."

Vyvyan peered back in the cupboard and tutted and shook his head. "Ugh I don't understand it. That's the third screwdriver I've used now and all its done is fused the electrics. Now we can't watch The Bastard Squad or even get the bloody toaster to work."

"I'll just have to have cornflakes then." Rick said, still stroking his hair and feeling Vyvyans head relax back in his hand. It was gorgeous.

"Cornflakes for breakfast? That's disgusting Rick! Wait til Neil's back and he can make us something else." Vyvyan got back to his feet and tried the light switch on the wall. It still didn't work. "Bastard! It'll be dark soon and the only candles I have explode!"

"Why? Erm, isn't Neil home?" Rick asked, suddenly staring down at Vyvyans bum as he crawled on his hands and knees to retrieve the tools he hadn't managed to lodge in the meter. 

"No, no one's home." He stood and threw his tool kit to the back of the cupboard, slamming the door closed with a thud that shook Rick from his fantasy. "Mike's gone shopping and I dunno where Neil is, I wasn't really listening." He turned to Rick who was still staring, and brought his hand up to his jaw, stroking it softly and stepping closer towards him. "Good morning, I've been waiting for you to wake up all day so I could do this. I missed you." He smashed their mouths together and cupped Rick's shocked face with both hands. 

Rick was expecting his embarrassing dreamy confession to be laughed at but Vyvyan didn't say a word about it. He was being far too nice to him and it just wasn't fair! He couldn't help but whine at the stab of stubble as it scratched his chin but as soon as Vyvyan flicked his tongue inside his mouth he kissed him back just as hard. He could feel Vyvyan start to press right against him, his body predatory caging around his and pinning him firmly against the cupboard door. He grabbed his bum, moaning as he pushed his hands down the back of his jeans pockets but he was no where near close enough to him. The way Vyvyan kissed was perfection. His mouth was so hot so urgent and so wet it was exactly what he needed. Rick kissed back like he was starving, plunging his tongue deeper and licking the exquisite taste from his mouth. If the cracking electric current flowing through him had faded it certainly didn't feel like it. As he gripped his bum tighter and Vyvyan groaned against his tongue he felt his knees buckle and his stomach plummet to the ground. He probably should stop now, he should take his hands away, push him away, run away, anything but this. 

Vyvyans cock immediately responded as he felt Rick grab and squeeze and melt into his mouth. His kiss was so needy and hands so urgent he felt like giving in and shagging him right there against the wall. He was finding the bet so difficult now he couldn't even bare the temptation of waking up with him. Having resisted the urge to wake him with a good hard shag for so long the bulge in Rick's pants as he ground both their hips together was just too much and it was so bloody unfair! He knew he was losing and couldn't help but moan in his mouth as he felt how hard they both were. That was enough now. The sexy bastard had won. He was just going to have to beg his annoying git of a boyfriend to carry on and drag him to bed, or the foor?... the sofa..? He moaned again as his head started to spin and overwhelming lust clouded his vision with every light teasing flick of Rick's tongue. "Mmmyeah that's good!" He hadn't meant it to be so loud but he could have come in his pants from that kiss.

Rick shoved him away and thudded him back against the door with both his hands fisted deep in his denim waistcoat. He was enjoying it far too much and really didn't want to stop this time.

"Uhh what was that for?" Vyvyan sighed, staring wide eyed at him and gasping for breath. Rick stared back at him equally as dazed.

"You're doing this on purpose!" 

"Doing what?" Vyvyan asked, confused as Rick turned away and rubbed his stubble grazed chin.

'It doesn't matter!" He stomped through to the living room and threw himself on the sofa, folding his arms and sighing overly loudly. He didnt want to push Vyvyan away anymore. He wanted to drag him upstairs, throw him on the bed and ride him hard through the headboard until he was compleatly exhausted. His lack of self control was so maddening he didn't know if he was furiously aroused or just plain furious. 

Vyvyan didn't give him chance to decide, he followed, leaping over the back of the sofa and landing right next to him on the same cushion. The force of his next kiss almost knocked Rick to the floor but he was so horny he couldn't hold back when he felt Rick respond and grab him again.

"Ughhhgod don't Vyv..." 

Rick's voice was much softer, pleading as Vyvyan led ontop, caging his arms and legs around his body once more and licking at his bottom lip. The smell of his freshly washed hair, the tinge of cigarettes on his tongue and the scorching heat of his breath were too good. "Stop ohgod I cant.." Rick sighed as Vyvyans mouth trailed a hot path down his neck and wet tongue ran up over his hammering pulse point. 

Vyvyan would have usually stopped there if Rick told him to but he knew there was no way he really meant it.

Rick tilted his head back letting Vyvyan suck harder and felt the bulge of his hard cock dig into his hip. The sound of his vibrating groan coupled with a wanton thrust made pleasure flood into him so hard that any minute now he knew he'd give in. All he had to do was beg and they'd be shagging in seconds, desperate and frantic with so much pent up desire. The thought of that alone was worth losing for. "Uhh Vyv, I can't do this anymore. I need you.." in desperation he added "...to have a shave, you're hurting me!"

It wasn't a complete lie but it made Vyvyan stop. He leant his forehead against his chest and groaned low with arousal, "Uhh, you're such a girl! I don't want to stop kissing you!"

"I know, neither do I! What did we ever do before...?"

"We shagged each other senseless? I dunno, fight?" Vyvyan got off him and sat back on the cushion, annoyed and equally as frustrated. He didn't ever think for a second that staying away from Rick would be this difficult.  

"Why dont we just talk for a bit?" Rick suggested, not daring himself to look up at his face. He couldn't bare to see the pink flush he knew he'd have in his cheeks or his hungry lust filled eyes. That combination had a pretty much guaranteed effect on him and he'd come so close to caving in already just now.

"I don't wanna 'talk' to you Rick, I've got Neil and Mike if I wanna do that!" He snapped as he sat up and crossed his legs on the sofa, still furiously desperate to carry on.

"Yeah, but you don't like Neil and Mike."

"I know, and I don't like you very much either at the moment." He couldn't help but grin as Rick kneed him in the ribs and tutted. "...well you won't give it up will you and I'm fucking dying for a shag!"

It was the first time Vyvyan had ever admitted he was struggling too. Relieved, Rick glanced up at him sat crossed legged and equally frustrated, he looked like a sulking little boy and it made Rick only want him even more. Without another thought he grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back down on his chest. "Come on. Since we can't have sex, we can't snog and we can't watch the telly, talk to me?"

Vyvyan felt slightly uneasy but snuggled into him anyway. Any contact at this stage was welcoming even if Rick was an over-emotional soppy git! "Ugh fine. What about?"

They'd been together for two months now and had known each other for years before that. Rick knew Vyvyan so well and they'd got so close over the last few weeks it was like they were morphing into the same person. It was surprising how much they'd both changed for the better; Vyvyans mad chaos and Rick's calm control seemed to create a perfect equal balance. Vyvyan was so much softer and vulnerable when he was with Rick and he brought out such a raging desire in him that he previously never knew existed.

Rick knew pretty much everything about Vyvyan since they lived together; his favourite programme, his favourite food, what his mother was like, he certainly knew what he liked in bed and he was still so turned on he couldn't help thinking about sex. "Tell me about your first time?" He asked nervously but still curious. He didn't know a thing about his past relationships and despite always wishing, it'd hadn't crossed his mind that Vyvyan might be gay too. He felt him sigh hot through the gaps of closed buttons on his shirt and stroked the back of his hair reassuringly.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Coz I just do. It's not fair Vyv, you know how good mine was."

This made Vyvyan relax and snuggle up closer. Rick wrapped his arm around him and carried on stroking the back of his neck. It was the most intimate they'd been in days and he couldn't get enough. 

"Not much to say really. It was behind the Kebab and Calculator against the fire exit. I was extremely pissed. From what I can remember it was rushed and bloody awkward..."

"Why?"

Vyvyan sighed again but feeling Rick's soothing fingertips stroke his hair made him carry on, "I couldn't stay hard, too many vodkas probably, still really embarrassing when you're meant to be attracted to someone..."

Rick knew instantly that wasn't true. He'd seen Vyvyan drink so much he could barely stand up straight but he still managed to throw him around the bedroom. "Maybe you weren't that attracted to them then?"

"Yeah maybe," Vyvyan rolled over ontop of him fully and relaxed in his arms, Rick didn't know if it was intentional but there was no denying how obvious his attraction was right now. He carried on..

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Does it matter? It was ages ago. They don't matter now. I was, he, ugh I don't wanna talk about it."

Rick knew he'd opened up enough and he hated talking about himself. He stopped questioning and they just lay on the sofa, breathing together in the fading daylight until it was pitch black and their hands were roaming all over each other. It was getting really heated and this time they didn't stop until they heard the jangle of keys rattle in the lock and the front door push open. 

"Hey guys," 

"Sorry to interrupt but you've got five seconds before I replace the light bulb to put all your clothes back on!"

They were frustratingly just seconds away from ripping them off that for once Mike's teasing joke wasn't funny. The sound of both his and Neil's voices made Vyvyan sit up and untangle himself from Rick, still aching to finish what they'd started. Rick stirred too and adjusted his half unbuttoned shirt. 

"It's no good anyway Mike coz my experiment fused the electrics, we're waiting for the power to come back on."

"Well, we've got candles and a takeaway..." Neil continued as Rick sat up and ruffled Vyvyans messy hair, slowly stroking down his face and kissing his warm glowing cheek.

"Aww how romantic!" 

Vyvyan rolled his eyes and sighed. He hadn't meant to be so open and honest with him, he'd never told anyone much about himself. What was it about Rick that made him act so girly!? It really wasn't a good thing and it was a stupid own goal. He'd never banked on Rick pulling a move like that and wasn't prepared to be talking about his horribly controlling 'ex.' HE didn't matter anymore, he was more than happy now and when he glanced at Rick attempting to do up his shirt buttons all wrong in the dark he hadn't realised quite how much.

They sat round the table with one candle in the middle, eating the food in silence until Mike had had enough. "Right, what can we do with no television, we're bored stupid!"

Rick and Vyvyan knew exactly what they'd rather be doing but went along with Mike's suggestion of Monopoly anyway, joining him on the floor as Neil lit some more candles.

Rick knew it was a gamble touching Vyvyan in front of the others but they were so engrossed in the game by now he hoped they wouldn't notice his hand reaching between his legs and unzipping his jeans. Thankfully it was dark and he couldn't see his face or he would never have been so brave. Vyvyan shielded the view with his knees as Rick's hand remained pressed against his cock, his teasing fingertips running up and down the straining cotton until it felt damp against his palm.

"Vyv, have you been messing about with these cards again?" Mike asked, turning a card over and reading the back. "Do not pass Go until Rick pulls down his pants?!"

Vyvyan choked back a groan that Rick covered with a laugh as he shoved his hand inside his pants, grabbing his fully hard cock and firmly stroking up and down. He was so wet by now Rick knew he was so close to exploding in his hand and he smiled again as he let go. "Well alright then, if you insist!"

Rick stood up and unfastened his jeans and was just about to tug them down when the TV flashed on and Vyvyan quickly fumbled to cover himself, pulling his t shirt down over his knees.

"Looks like the powers back on, fetch the stepladder would you Vyv?"

Mike stood up and Vyvyan followed, now achingly hard and struggling to fasten his zip. He was getting so desperate for release his legs could barely climb the rungs of the ladder and his hands were so shaky he couldn't screw in the light bulb. 

"Give it here you tea cup! I'll do it!"

Rick climbed up backwards and snatched the bulb off him, deliberately shaking the ladder and making Vyvyan grab him by the shoulders to steady it. 

"Careful Vyv, I wouldnt want you to fall ontop of me!" Rick grinned, pulling his arms further around his neck and pressing his bum back against his hard crotch. 

All Vyvyan could do was hold on and bite his lip as Rick teasingly rolled his hips back and pretended to mess around with the light fitting for what felt like an age. The flush in his cheeks was burning hot by now and his jeans were so tight it was painful. Vyvyan stared at the back of his neck, so tempted to sink his teeth in and make him submit. Alright, you cocky insufferable little bastard! You win this round!


	6. Chapter 6

Rick closed his eyes and sank deeper into the bathtub, exhaling as he let the warm water gently lap over his shoulders. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug at how last night had turned out. By the time he'd stopped all the merciless teasing and went to bed Vyvyan was so furious he almost braced himself for a fight. When he hadn't followed him up the stairs Rick knew he had somehow managed to even the score and after six days of what could only be described as frustrating hell he never thought he'd end up in the lead.

They'd both stayed up long after Mike and Neil had gone to bed, watching The Bastard Squad and whatever else was on telly until there was nothing on the screen but a fuzzy white dot. Rick wasn't really that bothered what they were watching and he wasn't paying attention. Feeling how close he was to Vyvyan without actually touching him suddenly gave him much better ideas.

He draped his arm around the back of the sofa and leaned closer so his head was almost nuzzled in the crook of Vyvyans neck. He didn't acknowledge what he was doing so he amped it up slightly, tracing the back of his knuckles lightly over the neckline of his t shirt but still not touching him directly. Vyvyan coughed and cleared his throat at that but still didn't look away from the screen. The warmth that radiated from him made Rick snuggle in closer and his eyelids feel heavy until he was almost dozing off on his shoulder. He missed him so much and really missed falling asleep on him like this after sex but he had to stay focused and stop thinking about all that. In order to stay awake he concentrated on the boring TV show, distracting himself by lightly stroking the back of his neck with the slight tips of his fingers. Vyvyan still didn't say anything and still didn't react but every so often Rick felt him try and hold in a shiver and despite his sulking Vyvyan never once told him to stop. 

Vyvyan was so angrily frustrated he didn't reply when Rick said goodnight and kissed him on the cheek an hour later. He still didn't react but didn't back away either and Rick made sure to draw out the kiss for as long as possible as a reminder that the bet wasn't over just yet; using a whisper soft breath of lips that barely brushed against his stubble, a long hum of a groan that ghosted hot over his ear and achingly gentle fingers combing through his hair until Vyvyan couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Ughh don't. Get off me!"

Vyvyans moan was strangled and weak, like he was trying to fight it but couldn't hold it in. That and the burning heat of his skin on Rick's lips was enough proof that he was still so hot for him, even if all he did when he left was wave two fingers at him and carry on watching the dot. Rick had to force himself to leave him alone after that, it was all part of the game but Vyvyan sounded so sexy he really didn't want to stop. 

He relaxed further into the water, feeling the tension melt away from his every muscle until his whole body was weightless in the bubbles. Unsurprisingly he was still thinking about Vyvyan. He really missed their usual Saturday morning lie in but he couldn't help but smile just thinking about how good it was. For some reason they always stayed in bed longer at the weekend, even though they spent most weekday mornings wrapped around each other instead of going to college. The weekends were an even better excuse to stay in bed and shag. He couldn't wait for that again, to be that close without having to stop himself and without all the unbarable simmering tension.

When Vyvyan had eventually stumbled to bed at six o'clock in the morning instead of usually stripping naked and launching himself on Rick he changed into his pyjamas and made sure he fastened every single one of the buttons right up to his neck. Rick had to cover his giggle in his hands when he proceeded to wrap himself tight in the bed covers and turn away from him in silence. It shouldn't have been so much fun toying with Vyvyan but it felt great to finally gain some control of the situation. It probably wouldn't last long so he intended to enjoy it for as long as he could. It was now Saturday afternoon and they were just hours away from the end of this rediculous bet. He was glad. It had been fun but six days with no sex and being so on edge around the one person who only had to look at him a certain way and he could do pretty much whatever he wanted was starting to take it's toll. He sighed and breathed out slowly. Bloody Vyvyan! His whole body ached for him like he never imagined possible. 

As he rinsed shampoo out of his hair for the second time and squeezed water from each braid Rick was instantly reminded of being in the bath with Vyvyan. They hadn't shared one for a while but he could still remember what it felt like, what Vyvyan felt like led warm and wet against his chest; his thick hair flowing between his fingers as he massaged shampoo into his head and dissolved the stiff gelled spikes. He knew just how much pulling Vyvyans hair turned him on and he couldn't get enough handfuls of it when they had sex. If it was particularly good sex then one good hard yank could make him come. He hardly ever did that though, he saved it for the odd few times his incredible strength and unbelievable stamina got too much and he couldn't take anymore. That didn't seem to be much of a problem of late and probably wouldn't be again after this ruddy week! Rick felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of watching Vyvyan ontop of him like that. He looked so delicious even the memory was making him horny; the intensity of his firey blue eyes baring down on him, the sound of his rough and groaning voice, the gentle touch of his hands suddenly more urgent and his ghostly pale skin flushed red hot and sweaty. Oh god it was gorgeous! 

Rick sat up and splashed his face with a handful of bath water but his cheeks were still burning up. This level of attraction really wasn't normal! The drought would soon be over and he was more than ready to get soaking wet again. 

Vyvyan had been right about him, he was a lot better at this game than he ever thought he'd be. Rick's last minute decision to hide his razor before he got in the bath was one of his best ideas yet. He'd protested so much about stubble chafing his chin Vyvyan had to agree not to kiss him until he shaved. At least that would buy him a bit more time, he knew if he couldn't kiss him he'd be less tempted to give in. Nothing broke his resolve as much as the way Vyvyan kissed. He led back down, closed his eyes again and allowed himself to think about that for a while, so deep in thought fantasising about the taste of Vyvyans tongue he almost jumped out of the bath when the door slammed open. 

"For Cliffs sake Vyvyan! You scared me half to death!" 

"Oh Shut up you girl."

"What are you doing in here? I'm TRYING to have a bath.." 

Vyvyan was still wearing his pink and white striped pyjamas and still didnt look at him as he opened the bathroom cabinet above the sink and rummaged inside. Still with out looking up he snapped, "Yeah I know and you've been in there for ages! How much longer you gonna be, you puff?!"

"Ohh I'll be quite a while yet I think," Rick said with a grin, lightly stroking his hands over his wet biceps and slowly wiping fluffy shampoo suds down the hairs on each arm. "I'll get out right now though if you want to give me a really good and vigorously hard... rub down with a towel?"

Vyvyan held the rim of the sink, shaking his head and breathing out a long exhausted sigh. He had just about had enough temptation now. "No I don't, you pervert! I WANT to have a shave and I would do if I could find my bloody razor!"

"Well I haven't seen it." Rick said, trying his best to sound convincing as Vyvyan emptied the contents of the cupboard and scattered various shampoo bottles and deodorant cans to the floor.

"Oh I bet you bloody haven't you smug bastard! I don't need to play games with you Rick I'm still going to win." Vyvyan still didn't make eye contact with him and continued searching the shelves, "..and besides, I need to look good for our 'date' tonight dont I? Have you ironed your dress yet? I can't wait to see you all done up like a girl!" He glanced in the mirror for a second and flashed Rick a teasing grin that immediately doubled his already quickening pulse.

"What makes you think we're still going out tonight? I've already told you, I'm not gonna lose!" Rick couldn't believe Vyvyan was still so self confident. He didn't know if he found his cockiness infuriating or really REALLY sexy. Vyvyan didn't say another word, he just grinned manically and left the room as quickly as he came in. Before Rick had chance to react he'd stomped back through the doorway, surprisingly loudly considering he was barefoot.

"Knew I had it somewhere. This could be quite dangerous!" 

Rick glanced at what Vyvyan was holding and had to stop himself from sighing out loud with disappointment. A cutthroat razor. Why didn't he think of that!? Of course Vyvyan would have one, anything to do with knifes or razor blades should have been obvious. "You fancy getting in here?" He asked, leaning his arm on the side of the bath and gazing up at him. Vyvyan swung the cabinet door open fully and looked at him in the reflection of the mirror, frowning whilst raising a knowing eyebrow as Rick carried on, "y'know, after me, I mean.."

"No I bloody well don't! I'll have a wash later." Vyvyan started squeezing out shaving foam into the palm of his hand and lathered his chin with it as Rick watched in the reflection. 

Vyvyan didn't look at him even though he knew he was being watched so intensely he could almost feel the sharply penetrating gaze burning into his back. He could hardly cope with the fact that he was within a few feet of a soaking wet and totally naked Rick without having to look at his disgustingly beautiful face too. He ignored the desperate urge yet again and continued pumping the aerosol until he had a wobbly mountain of foam in his hand. 'No, I don't want the bloody bath water after you! I'm so bloody attracted to you, you fucking teasing bastard, I could drink your damn bathwater!'

Vyvyan tutted and ignored his thoughts once again as he carried on coating his jaw with foam, picked up the cutthroat razor and turned his cheek sideways to the mirror. "Well, what?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason.." Rick said, listening to the slow grating sound of metal against skin as Vyvyan drew the blade up his throat in one smooth stroke. 'Oh god I want you so much even this is turning me on. You're so blimmin' attractive when you're angry!!'

As Vyvyan quickly worked the blade around the contours of his face with precision Rick watched him closely, focusing on his look of consentration in the mirror. The powerful hands that were usually so strong and destructive were now steady and meticulous, each fast stroke so carefully accurate like he'd preformed the delicate operation a thousand times and he could have done it with his eyes closed. Although it was sometimes hard to believe, Vyvyan most definitely had doctors hands. Rick had to think fast otherwise he wouldn't be able to hide his erection. "Vyv?" He looked back up at the mirror and their eyes met in the reflection again.

"Hmm?"

"Pass the soap?" He sat up as Vyvyan picked the soap bar off the sink and threw it at him so hard it skimmed across the surface of the water and hit him square in the chest with a thump. "Ow! What was that for?!" Vyvyan spun around, scowling at him now. He would have looked furious and Rick would have been scared if he didn't still have half a beard of shaving foam on his face and a white foam moustache. 

"I'm on to you, you bastard! 'Ohh Get in the bath Vyvyan!?  Scrub my back Vyvyan!? Suck this Vyvyan!? Well I'm not rising to it okay!?"

Rick blushed as soon as he said the word 'suck' and rubbed the bar of soap between his hands to cloud the water coz he was most definitely rising to it. Vyvyan hurried to finish shaving and moved the cutthroat to the edge of his sideburns and up the back of his neck, quickly shaving it down to the skin.

"Erm, you've, you missed a spot..." Rick said as Vyvyan sighed louder, "no honestly I'm being serious you have. Come here. Sit down."

Vyvyan reluctantly approached and sat on the floor by the edge of the bath with his back to him and Rick knelt up so he was waist high in the water and took the razor blade from his hand. He ran a wet finger along his uneven hairline and lathered the bar of soap in the nape of his neck, his stomach suddenly warming at the thought of what he was about to do. 

Kneeling up behind Vyvyan with a wet hand pulling his hair taut whilst his other pressed a six inch blade firmly into his neck made Rick's breath hitch in his throat. He paused for a second, feeling the beat of Vyvyans steady pulse pound through the plastic handle as he gripped it and he slowly breathed out a suffocating breath. Pressing razor sharp steel into his boyfriends skin like this shouldn't have been so sexy but the blade was so sharp it sliced away the course hair in one quick swipe and although it was just inches from his throat, the fact that Vyvyan didn't even flinch when he did it made a giant flare of heat ignite in his stomach. It meant that after countless arguments and bruising fights in the past there was no longer any boundaries between them and that Vyvyan completely trusted him not to hurt him this time. Swallowing down his surging lust Rick tried to concentrate on the task at hand. 

Once he'd levelled the line of hair enough Rick rinsed the blade in the soapy water and put it down on the rim of the bath. He rubbed his hands through the damp ginger strands, pulling and twisting thick spikes between his fingers as he blew the shaved hairs off his neck. He carried on blowing down the back of his collar and Vyvyan visibly shuddered as he blew down his pyjama top.

"Fuck! Rick! Do you really have to do that?!"

Without hesitation he kissed the wet patch of skin he'd just shaved, "Yes I do," Rick pressed right up against him, squeezing his shoulders and soaking the material flat to his back as he watched goosebumps prickle all along his smooth hairline. He was torn between still wanting to play the game and really needing to stop but Vyvyan felt so good and was responding so much he just couldn't. He carried on chasing the faint pink flush up his neck until Vyvyans skin glowed hot against his tongue. "Sorry if I'm making you wet..'' He pulled away as water lapped over the rim of the bath and gushed down Vyvyans back, making him gasp out loud in surprise as the buttons on his chest were undone and wet kisses were smeared and sucked into his skin. "Ugh I'm making you even wetter aren't I? Do you want me to stop?" Vyvyan moaned as his sopping wet sleeves were pulled down both arms and his bared shoulders were squeezed tight with soft hands. Rick carried on rolling and kneading his hard muscles until Vyvyans moans sounded pornographic and he could feel him start to tremble against his attentive mouth. "Ugh and you're sooo tense.."

"I'm not bloody surprised you tease! Carry on doing that and I'll seriously have to damage your chances!"

His voice was breathy and weak and Rick smiled as he trailed his tongue all the way up to the back of his ear. "Try me..." It was barely a whisper but it still went straight to Vyvyans cock. Rick put his mouth right up close and lowered his voice even more, "Ohh just get in the fucking bath with me..."

"Ughhgod don't!"

He hadn't meant to swear but he knew the effect it had and as usual it didn't dissapoint. Vyvyan turned his head and their eyes met for less than a second. That was all that was needed before they were all over each other and furiously snogging. Rick whined frustratingly at the gentle flick of Vyvyans tongue against his, he still couldn't get close enough and he was facing the wrong way. "Oh sod it!" He pulled away and stood up, holding onto the strong shoulders in front of him for balance and making Vyvyan tut again as more water dripped down his back. He thought about just jumping on him naked but he was so aroused by now that probably wouldn't work to his advantage. He turned and reached for his black bathrobe on the radiator and quickly hurried each arm into it. When he stepped out over the side of the bath he knew Vyvyan was staring at him from the floor as he wrapped each side around his waist and tied the knot at the front and couldn't resist. "What, why are you looking at me like that?"

Rick was still dripping wet and it made the thin silk of his bathrobe stick to him in all the right places. Vyvyans hungry gaze roamed all over as water started to seep through and soak it skin tight to his thighs. His eyes followed each stream that ran down the hairs on his legs and his hands ached to grab hold and touch. "Piss off! Come here. Now!" 

Vyvyans smile was predatory and his voice a low growl as he rubbed his palms against the carpet on either side of his bent knees, gesturing for him to sit down on him. Rick smiled too and slowly climbed over his knee, straddling his legs and biting his lip as the tented bulge in his pyjamas nudged against his own silk covered erection. His robe was really thin but it was still too much of a barrier. "Hmm, now whose being a tease?" 

Vyvyan didn't answer, he just cupped Rick's jaw with both hands, gazed at his wet lips and licked achingly softly into his mouth.

Vyvyan felt Rick shivver again as water ran down his back from his wet braids. They'd been snogging for so long Rick was starting to feel cold but he was so desperate for more of him he couldn't bring himself to touch him to warm him up. He kept his hands on the belt knotted around his waist as shivering hands grabbed his shoulders and wet hips were ground against his.

"Mmmmgodvyv!" 

Vyvyan felt the heat of his moan and his lips tremble slightly into the kiss, exactly like they did when he was just about to come and he pushed him away, "Do you want to stop?" The were both breathing notably harder but Rick dug his nails in his shoulders and shook his head.

"No not yet. Kiss me like that again." Vyvyan was still gripping the knot around his waist as Rick kissed him harder and rocked his silk clad hips against his. He tried not to think about how hard they both were but by now it was getting pretty difficult to ignore. Rick moaned again and dug both hands in his hair, raking his nails up the freshly shaved and velvet smooth stubble and pulling him harder on his mouth. "Mmm touch me...just for a second..."

Vyvyan immediately grabbed his bum, feeling the damp silk slip through his fingers and his head start to spin. When Rick groaned appreciatively on his tongue it was so dangerously sexy he had to push him away again. "Ughhchrist! I could fuck you so hard right now!"

"Uhhh uh!" Rick groaned, shaking his head and diving back on his mouth again, kissing him deeply until Vyvyan was shaking with pleasure in his hands. Rick sunk down lower, grinding harder and fisting a hand in his hair whilst palming his cock with the other. As soon as he felt just how hard Vyvyan was he yanked him away by the hair. "Ughhh d'ya need me to stop yet?"

Vyvyan shook his head, speachless as Rick went right back to kissing his neck, scratching into his scalp and grinding his hips against his painfully hard cock. The dull throb of the strong bite of teeth started to feel really good but the hot wet lap of a light soothing tongue was so much better. He should have said yes. Oh god he should have stopped before he did that but he'd missed him so much he couldn't say it.

"Mmm you taste sooo good!"

Vyvyan tensed and held Rick's rolling hips still, every nerve in his body fraying, unravelling, like he was coming undone from the inside. Rick was still soaking wet and shivering and so damn sexy it was making him crazy. He really needed to stop there but Rick's hot breath and moans were too good and his soft mouth marking him so roughly threw him off guard that much he couldn't get the words out to tell him. The burning throb of pain thrummed through his whole body as Rick's mouth continued to suck so hard he could barely stand it. "FFuck!" 

Rick slowed down his hand so he was barely touching him, his fingers stroked so gently they almost tickled the back of his neck. Vyvyan felt so ready for sex he couldn't look at him and he wanted to carry on but the red blotchy rash and kiss bitten bruises on his neck were rediculously turning him on. He pulled his hair back so he could lick and suck higher and Vyvyans nails scraped long harsh lines along the carpet. "Uhhh don't Rick!" He stopped and licked a wet stripe along his chest to his nipple, hardening it instantly with a flick of his tongue as Vyvyan cried out louder. "Ohhfuck! You bastard, you know what that does to me!"

"Yeah I know," Rick said, sucking it into his mouth and nipping his teeth in. "do you want me to stop?"

Vyvyan swore and shook his head again. 

After two more attempts to push the other to the limit and neither of them wanting to stop they were now kissing so hard even though they were both clean shaven it still hurt. Vyvyan had meant to say stop twenty minutes ago but every time Rick spoke kissed or touched him his mind blanked and a body shaking pulse of electricity shot from each point of contact until he only had to breathe on him and it made ripples of pleasure flash down his spine. 

Rick carried on squeezing his thighs and rolling his hips even though he was getting so desperate for Vyvyan to touch him he was practically numb from the waist down. His bathrobe had been yanked half off his shoulders and it was gaping open at the front but that's as far a Vyvyan dared to go before he took his hands away. Rick was grinding so hard both his knees stung with carpet burns but he didn't care. Vyvyans flushed cheeks were bright pink and he was breathing so hard he was almost hyperventilating. He looked so sexy Rick no longer cared either way if he won or lost the bet. The craving for his cock was so intense he needed release desperately and probably wouldn't make it until then. "Oh god touch me again. I need you to touch me. Uhhgod I'm gonna explode!"

"Huhh?"

"I need more of you!" Rick begged, "I dont care anymore, please Vyv just gimme your hand." He took hold of Vyvyans wrist and loosened his grip from the carpet, slowly pulling it towards his chest and sliding the palm of his hand down the curve of his stomach. "Touch me here.." 

Vyvyan gasped and hit his head back on the bath, blinding bursts of overwhelming lust making his vision blurry. "Oh, stop. I'm gonna..." The tips of his four fingers connecting with Rick's skin felt like four thunderbolts had hit him right between his legs. Rick felt so wet, so warm and so soft Vyvyan had to close his eyes and swear again. He hadn't touched him like this for so long and hadn't even seen him naked all week. He knew he'd won the bet, he'd heard him moan and beg for more but it didn't matter now. The surging rush of orgasm was so strong he probably wouldn't recover from this and be able to shag him for another bloody week.

"Look at me Vyv, I NEED you to fuck me."

Ricks voice was desperate and soft and as Vyvyan opened his eyes Rick dragged his palm further down. His hand warmed from his body heat as it was pushed down his navel and his eyes followed as Rick wrapped his fingers around his already leaking cock and let go. It felt slick and hot and so rock hard and heavy that as soon as Rick bucked fully into his fist his vision whited out. "Fuck, ohh fuck I can't, christ I'm gonna come.." 

Rick kept still feeling every twitching convulsion pulse through Vyvyans hand, up his bicep, across his chest and down each of his thighs underneath him. He'd really meant it when he begged, his whole body was crying out for Vyvyan to shove him to the floor and really let him have it but making him feel this good was worth it. He'd lasted this long after all. "Come then" he sighed, his breath shaking against Vyvyans trembling jaw, "come all over me." He squeezed his inner thighs tighter and only had to reach his hand between Vyvyans legs and he was coming. It was so hard and so sudden it made Rick gasp and yank his hair automatically. 

"Oh god, ohhmyfuckinggod!" 

Rick grabbed his cock harder through the wet cotton of his pyjama pants, feeling his come soak through and wet his palm. The agonising ecstacy made Vyvyans blue eyes glass over and Rick watched every second as he shattered beneth him. With every shuddering jolt of his hips the soggy wet patch felt bigger. He looked so unbelievably sexy and Rick was still so horny it hurt. He was so desperate for release now he was just going to have to do it himself and he was just about to take his hand away and get up when Vyvyan grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down.

"Oh fuck, sorry, I heard you.." he buried his head in the crook of his neck and ran his still trembling hands up his silk robe, tugging it off completely and stroking down the curve of his lower back, "I don't think I wasn't supposed to do that was I?"

"Uh-uh." Rick could hardly speak after watching him like that. Each blazing hot blast of Vyvyans breath on his neck and the fact that his pants were wet through was too much.

" It just felt so good I couldn't stop. What do you want, my hand or my mouth? Oh fuck it I know what you want.." Before Rick could answer Vyvyan grabbed the top of his thighs and forced his back to the floor. He was spreading his legs and lapping at the pool of bathwater in his belly button before his head had even touched the carpet.

It fell back an inch away from the porcelain base of the sink but Rick didn't mind. If Vyvyan decided that giving his boyfriend a blow job on the bathroom floor was a better consolation prize for losing and for not being able to shag him blind for what he just did then he certainly wasn't going to object.

Feeling Vyvyans tongue run up the length of his cock Rick rolled his head back against the carpet and softly stroked into his hair, wriggling against the floor to get comfortable even though this probably wouldn't last long. Vyvyans attentive mouth was so good he'd usually have no chance but he'd been that used to holding back all week that the wet soft and swirling hot tongue didn't have the same effect as it once did. 

Vyvyan pulled away, slowly licking up the crease of his inner thigh and shoving both hands under his bum. "Relax" He immediately felt his thighs relax in his hands as he humed the word against the base of his cock and licked slowly around it. "Uhh yeah that's better."

Rick felt his mouth slide up and down, that fantastic tongue wetting every inch as he glanced down at him. Vyvyan looked up at exactly that moment and sucked hard on the head of his cock. "Oh yeah do that again!" He cried out loud as he felt Vyvyan pull his bum off the floor and thrust him deep into his mouth. Even if he tried, no amount of his steely self control could withstand that violent pull of suction.

Ten minutes later Rick was still led on the floor, his back was as grazed with carpet burns as his knees and he was still breathless as he opened his eyes. Vyvyan was knelt up between his knees wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and  stroking two fingers over his still shaking, come streaked stomach. "Bloody hell, you might want to get back in the bath after that!"

Rick smiled as Vyvyan ran the heel of his hand along his wet glazed chin, even his jaw was wet and his lips were still shiny. The wet patch ran between his legs to the floor and if he wasn't still dazed with pleasure he would have been really embarrassed. He sat up and cleaned himself up with his bathrobe, mopping up the mess with the sleeve as Vyvyan stood up at the sink and turned on the tap."Well it's your fault! Don't leave it so ruddy long next time!"

Rinsing his mouth and wet hands under the tap Vyvyan glanced down at him and smiled, "Hmm, nice to see we agree on something for a change!" He dried his hands and his still burning face on the towel and smiled at Rick as he left the room. 

Rick smiled too as he stood up and took the plug out the bath. He was still thinking about Vyvyans very gifted mouth as the bath emptied and the water gurgled in the plughole. His knees were still shaking as he turned to the mirror and wiped his hand against the fogged glass just enough to see the high flush of his cheekbones and messy ragged up hair. After a week of fantasising how good it would be to finally get his hands on Vyvyan it was still so much better than anticipated. He wiped all the condensation off the mirror as Vyvyan reappeared in the doorway. 

"Oh, and one more thing..." Vyvyan wrapped his arms around Rick's waist from behind, pulling him back against his chest and kissing him slowly on the back of the neck.

"What?" Rick smiled as he looked at their reflection, they both looked happier than they had in days and he put his hands ontop of his and relaxed back into his arms.

"Well, I thought I'd give our trusty stopwatch one last job..." Vyvyan looked at him in the mirror and Rick stared back at the piercing blue of his smiley eyes as he carried on "...you do owe me a date," he kissed his shoulder and up his neck slowly as he spoke and Rick could have melted with relief, "and according to my calculations you have exactly twenty seven minutes to pull yourself together, get your breath back and get ready," he pressed his lips softly against his flushed jaw one more time before spinning him on his heels, swatting him playfully on the bum and shoving him towards the door. "Now buggar off and get your dress on there's a good girl. I need to get ready."

Rick smiled as the door was slammed shut in his face, leaving him standing naked in the hallway. The bet was over and Vyvyan had won it just like he thought he would. He wasn't that bothered, he was far from finished with him. There was still plenty more fun to be had before the night was over.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick dashed quickly down the hallway towards his closed bedroom door, sprinting the last few steps as he reached out for the door handle. He still had a slight post-coital tremor in his hands and the dull brass felt cold against the burning heat of his palm but now wasn't the time to be smiling about it. Even though he'd lost the bet and his annoyingly gorgeous boyfriend had managed to get one over on him AGAIN, that wasn't what was important at this very minute. His heart was still racing with a mix of lust and adrenaline and now thumping even harder in his chest; he could have sworn he'd just heard voices coming from the bottom of the stairs. His old bedroom door hadn't been opened for so long the hinges were stiff, the long pile of carpet not being flattened under foot jammed stuck under the gap and he started to panic. 

He barged into the door again, this time flinging it wide open and sending it sailing into the wall with a smack. He cursed, rubbing his sore shoulder as the handle chipped the already crumbling plaster and ripped the Lenin poster that was peeling away from the wall clean off. 

"Oh ruddy brrilliant!"

He stumbled through the darkness, reaching for the light switch and kicking the door shut behind him as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Now would definitely not be a good time to be caught out in the hallway by the others. He was still damp from the bath, still flushed and breathless and still totally naked from the impromptu session with Vyvyan on the bathroom floor.

"Vyv?"

It was Mike's voice and it was much clearer now. Rick couldn't hear what was being said but he heard the bathroom door open and Vyvyans muffled reply. He leant back against the door feeling the sting from the carpet burns start to throb against the wood and realised he was still smiling. 

Despite his best efforts to hold still, when Vyvyan had his head between his legs and sucked like that it was almost as if his body didn't belong to him. Every roll of his head, every writhing thrash and grating arch of his back against the carpet was controlled by Vyvyans tongue. It hurt but it was good pain and he probably deserved it too judging by the state Vyvyan was in when he'd finished with him. After everything they'd done in bedroom, whatever crazy position and however frantic and desperate it was, he had never seen Vyvyan so completely undone like that. He'd looked so sexy underneth him as he straddled his hips and rode him crashing through his orgasm he doubted if he would ever forget it. That was, without question, THE hottest thing he had ever seen in his life and it made losing the bet a whole lot easier. He had been dreaming of doing that for days and was glad he could put all his filthy fantasies to such a good use. He'd never have been brave enough to do half the things he'd done if he hadn't dreamt about it so vividly.

Rick was still unable to think about anything but Vyvyan as he grabbed hold of the key and turned it fully in the lock. He hadn't meant to lock the door behind him, it was just a habit from before he and Vyvyan were a couple. Back then he'd be running away as Vyvyan chased after him for a fight, or to do something equally as horrible like steal all his money and pick on him some more. Locking the door was an automatic defence mechanism to keep Vyvyan as far away from him as possible. Now what he wanted most in the world was for him to be in his bed.

All of that felt like such a long time ago and compared to how affectionate Vyvyan could be with him now it was like it had never happened at all. He couldn't imagine having to go back to the way things used to be.

Rick smiled wider as he sat on his bed. The Anarchy print duvet lay crumpled and creased and it was too cold, too small, and was now powdered in a thin film of dust. He hadn't slept here for months and he hadn't realised until now how much he hadn't missed it. Vyvyans bed was much more inviting for the obvious reasons and he didn't want to sleep anywhere else ever again. Still smiling, he led down for a minute, resting his head in his old and familiar pillow but it wasn't as comfortable. It wasn't the same. Even during this week when some nights he was so horny he thought he'd combust with frustration he never entertained the thought that he could just get up and get in his own bed. It had tested every single ounce of will power and self control he had but sleeping without Vyvyan was never an option. Startlingly, he knew he didn't belong here anymore. 

He belonged next to Vyvyan.

Looking back now Vyvyan wasn't always as horrible as he remembered, he wasn't all that bad really. It was probably just his rose tinted spectacles talking but he didn't care how soppy he was becoming around him. He was starting to realise he wasn't the only one. Vyvyan only used to hit him when he really pushed him to the limit and he only did that because he loved his reaction. Vyvyan was so dangerously sexy when he was angry and he still intentionally wound him up sometimes, nothing too much so they had a physical fight but enough so they made up with a furiously hard shag.

As he snuggled up in the pillow and turned to his bedside table he noticed his old money tin still sat on the dresser. Vyvyan only ever stole from it when he was desperate for a drink or a cigarette, and more often than not the money would be spent on rounds at the pub or filling the fridge with food so he could never kick up that much of a fuss about it. He'd caught Vyvyan in his room countless times in the past and even though he never admitted to replacing the money, and Rick never asked, he'd always known that was what he was doing. All of that didn't matter, he knew the lid hadn't even been prised open in months.

All the teasing and name calling didn't bother him either. Before they got together it was becoming so frequent that Vyvyan hardly ever left him alone. At parties when Mike invited all the girls from his class Vyvyan always ignored them and stayed right by his side, annoying him relentlessly until he screamed with blinding rage in his face, but he was there all the same.

Looking back now it should have been obvious when Vyvyan jumped on him and pounded him hard with the sofa cuisions but neither of them had stopped to realise what had been there all along, literally staring both of them in the face as they fought. If he'd known back then that their sex could be this good then all the years of bickering arguments, mindless violence and knuckle shaped bruises were nothing more than slow building foreplay. 

"Rick!" He opened his eyes as he heard Vyvyan yell his name from behind the door and sat up on the bed as he heard him try the handle and knock impatiently. "Ugh, god this bastard lock! Open the door you girl!" He stood up and rushed into a pair of too small Y fronts that had been left at the foot of his bed. He almost never wore pants to bed anymore and neither did Vyvyan. He'd been so deep in thought dreaming about being in bed with him he didn't know how long he'd been led down for and still needed to get dressed. "Hurry up you bastard, I'm in my bloody pants!'

Vyvyans voice was quieter and it was obvious he was alone. This snapped Rick from his daydream and he dashed towards the key, unlocking it and quickly yanking the door open. Vyvyan was indeed only wearing his pants; very short white thigh-hugging pants that were so skin tight they were see through.

"W-what are you doing here?" 

He stared wide eyed in surprise as Vyvyan barged past and ignored him, sitting down on his bed and propping himself back on his hands. "Well, for once I don't think you look remotely girly enough." Vyvyan grinned, eyeing him up and down slowly and raising a questioning eyebrow, "where's your dress?"

Rick smiled and sat down cautiously too, not taking his eyes off the sight next to him as he gulped down the stab of his returning lust. Vyvyans hair was still wet and slicked back to his head and he could still smell the freshness of the shampoo he'd just used. It didn't smell half as good as that when he used it himself and he was suddenly so horny he could have leapt on him and inhaled it. "I was, erm, I was just going to get it..." He hesitated, gazing at his chest and down lower to the bright orange fuzz on his flat stomach. When his eyes reached the tight white band of his underwear he felt his mouth dry with ravenous thirst. "Erm,"

Vyvyan reached forward and tilted Rick's head back up so their eyes met again and he grinned at him, "Mike and Neil are coming to the pub with us so you'd better hurry up and get ready." He smiled wider as he cupped his jaw in the strong palm of his hand, "It's funny really, they weren't going to bother but I just happened to mention what you'd be wearing and do you know, they jumped at the chance?!" he stroked his thumb down his chin and kissed him briefly, licking his lips and pulling away on purpose just to rub in his victory even more. "So no more dirty thoughts you pervert! We haven't got time for that." 

Vyvyan stood up to leave and Rick's eyes immediately fell on the strong curve of his bum. It was too long since he'd touched him there and now he was allowed to do it whenever he wanted he wasn't going to resist anymore. He lunged forward off the bed, grabbing his tight lower back with both hands and heaving him backwards ontop of him, "Oh it's a bit late for that Vyv!"

Minutes later the crumpled duvet cover was even more of a mess as they rolled around kissing and trying to kick it from under their entwined legs. Vyvyan pinned Rick to the bed by straddling his hips and trailed his mouth up his bicep as he tightly linked their hands together. He licked all the way up his arm, tasting his soft skin and groaning with hunger as he pressed his lips softly on the inside of his wrist. As Rick felt his tongue lap over his racing pulse point he fought for dominance and Vyvyan shoved him back down. "Uhh why have we never done it in your bed before? We'll have do something about that tonight, even if your duvet cover is rediculously stupid!"

"Oh Shut up!" 

Rick wrestled him over and pushed him down on his back, rolling ontop and kissing him again as Vyvyan stuffed his hands down the back of his pants and hummed hot against his tongue, "Uhhfuck! To hell with the pub. Stay right there and get these off!"

As Vyvyan grabbed his bum Rick was even more tempted to ignore his forfeit and do what he was told but he didn't. The thought of their first official date was enough to make him shake his head. A bet was a bet after all. "Uh-uh, oh no you don't!" 

"Spoilsport!"

He felt Vyvyan grin against his lips and he was suddenly shoved flat against the wall and held helplessly against it. As Vyvyan continued his greedy mouths onslaught he had little choice but to comply. He draped his free arm around his back as he was kissed deeper and wetter, and worked his hand eagerly down the back of his pants. Finally able to grab hold of his amazing bum without having to stop, he wrapped his thigh around him and shoved him so hard between his legs they both cried out loud with relief.

"Ohhfuckingchrist! I've waited too long for this. Pants off, now!" Vyvyan pulled away and did the same to him, grabbing fistfulls of tight cotton and ripping so hard with both hands he tore a huge hole at the crotch. Rick giggled as Vyvyans strong hands continued to tear off his pants and as soon as he was pulled against the length of his cock he realised he never liked them much anyway. Vyvyan was just about to rip his own pants off too when a knock at the door stopped him.

"Guys we're going in five yeah? What's taking you so long? You've been getting ready in the bathroom all day!"

"Ugh not now Neil." Vyvyan groaned with frustration and Rick knew if he didn't stop him there he'd be done for. As tempting as it was to surrender control and let Vyvyan take him roughly against the wall, after resisting him for so long he needed so much more. A thirty second shag just wouldn't do it this time. He wriggled to get free, reluctantly climbing over his bare hips and leapt up off the bed. 

"Blimey Neil We'll be ready in a minute, don't rush me! Fascist!" He snapped, pulling what was left of his pants back up and staring at Vyvyan lying all flushed and breathless on his bed. He looked noticibly pink in the face already and Rick couldn't take his eyes off him. He hated how much his ghostly pale skin showed off the first signs of his arousal like this. It was so delicious he didn't dare look at the line of purpling bruises he'd sucked into his neck earler. Even standing two feet away from him the paleness of his eyes and visible dilation of his pupils was obvious from here and it did nothing to hide his desire.

Rick tried not to stare as he took hold of his hands and pulled him back up to his feet. He tried to block out the way his white teeth grazed his bottom lip as he bit through his grin, or how his blue eyes focused right on him when they stood face to face. Clearing his throat again with a cough he carried on his planned teasing, Vyvyan wasn't getting away with winning without a fight this time despite how unbelievably hot he looked. "Come on Vyv I've got a forfeit to do. Be a good boy and run along eh?" He spun him around and spanked him playfully on the bum just as Vyvyan had done with him in the bathroom. He heard him groan out another exasperated sigh as he held both his arms, gripped into his muscles and staggered him forwards towards the closed door. 

Vyvyan let Rick guide him up to the doorway. He would have fought to free himself and protest at being manhandled like this if he hadn't just heard Rick try and hold in a giggle as he kissed a smile into the back of his neck. It made him smile too. "Oh I don't think it's wise to stop me anymore times this week Rick. I could fuck you so hard against this wall right now I could probably knock through to my bedroom!"

"Let's leave the DIY til later shall we? We've still got a date to go on remember?" He opened the door and gave Vyvyan a sharp shove through it before slamming it shut in his face. He could just about hear him from the hallway as he suppressed another giggle, opened his wardrobe door and pulled his dress off the hanger. Even though his voice was faint and stern he could tell Vyvyan was smiling through it.

"Just fucking wait til I get you home, you bastard!"

Rick turned around again and again, examining his silhouette in the reflection of the window for the third time as he frowned. It was dark outside now and he could see how tight the dress had become since the last time he'd worn it; the middle nipped in more at the waist, the cuffs dug deeper into his biceps and the hem came up the back of his thighs so high it showed a good inch of his half torn off pants. He changed into his smallest 'girl bait' underpants for full effect and checked his reflection again up close. They looked much better and just knowing how good Vyvyan had looked wearing them this week, being 'girl bait' couldn't have been further from his intentions. 

At first he hadn't wanted to do this but he had to admit he didnt look bad at all. The smooth silk felt cool against his warm skin, the light blue of it made the paleness of his eyes stand out and the white frilly underskirt balanced out his slim hips and broad shoulders. He actually loved the way he looked like this but he was dreading having to explain it.

Vyvyan burst in again, still fastening the studded cuffs around his wrist and holding his wallet in between his clenched teeth. When he glanced up and saw Rick's reflection in the window he stopped in his tracks and dropped it on the floor.

"Jesus fucking christ!"

Rick sighed and blushed immediately, not daring himself to turn round. "Go on if you must and let's get it over with. Give it to me then?" He braced himself for a tirade of 'YOU PUFFY GIRLY SISSY PERVY BASTARD,' and whatever other choice phrases Vyvyan used to yell at him. When there wasn't a reply he turned from the window to check Vyvyan was still there. "Well?"

Vyvyan stared until his eyes began to water, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would burst from his chest and as his eyes followed down the soft curve of Rick's waist he couldn't think of a single word that made sense. If he hadn't been so blindsided by the view he would have certainly 'given it to him,' window or no bloody window!

His mouth remained open as he watched Rick wrap the two ends of ribbon around his waist and pull. It held his stomach muscles in tight like a corset so that when he reached to tie a knot behind his back they were visible through the thin silk. When Rick tugged at the bow and fastened it more securely he looked so sexy it felt like the air was being forced out of his own lungs. It was far too much, overwhelming, and he was suddenly so dizzy he could have collapsed in a swooning melting puddle. 

Vyvyan had never been attracted a girl before, he had always known he liked boys for as long as he could remember. Although girls were annoying and he had never imagined undressing one, he hadn't given it a thought until now, he could still appreciate the way they looked in their clothes. 

This wasn't nothing like that. 

It wasn't even in the same league.

He didn't only want to admire the way Rick looked like this; he wanted to grab hold of him, tear the lace bodice from his chest, hitch the skirt right up the back of his thighs and fuck him relentlessly until he begged for mercy ten times.

He continued to stare, shocked by his own reaction. He had expected Rick to look rediculous but now he was the one who felt stupid. In all honesty, Rick could wear nothing but an empty sack of lentils and he would still be drop dead gorgeous. He watched him tug at both elasticated sleeves constricting the bulk of each toned arm muscle and followed his hands as they smoothed down the front of his legs. Right then and there he decided that Rick wearing a dress was absolute perfection and he had never seen anything as sexy in his whole entire life. 

"Vyvyan!" Rick nudged him again, stuffing his wallet back into his hand and clicking his fingers sarcastically in front of his unblinking eyes. Rick knew that look, he could spot it a mile off but he tried to keep his cool. For once Vyvyan was speechless and he really enjoyed it. He walked past him and opened the door just as Mike was going to knock, and finished plaiting the end of a loose braid that was unravelling. "We're ready now, aren't we Vyv?" He glanced at Vyvyan who was still frozen to the spot, still staring at him and still not saying anything and he had to look away before he burst out laughing. 

"Jesus Rick!" Mike laughed, "I've seen you wear some pretty terrible outfits but that just about takes the last biscuit, know what I mean? Is this your idea Vyv?"

"Uh huh..." Vyvyan didn't take his eyes off Rick and his voice was barely a whisper but at least it was a response. "We'll meet you there in a few minutes, he just needs to....get his bearings.." Rick slammed the door again and Vyvyan scrubbed his palms roughly over his face. He had to snap out of it and get himself together or they would never leave the room.

"Are you ready to go then or what?" Rick asked, turning towards him and adjusting the constricting ribbon with a teasing wriggle of his hips. 

"Yeah, sorry, yeah. God. Fuck! You look incredible!" 

"What!?" It was now Rick's turn to stop and stare. Of all the words he'd prepared for he'd never expected one like that. 

Vyvyan slowly ran both hands down the taut silk on Rick's stomach, tracing the outline of each abdominal muscle with the tips of his trembling fingers. He was still reeling from shock as he stepped closer and slid both palms snugly around his waist. What he'd said sounded disgustingly soppy and even though it was the biggest understatement in the world he never meant to blurt it out quite like that. Blinded by all consuming lust he repeated each word slowly. "You," he put his mouth to his cheek and slid both hands down his bum before skimming them up the hairs on his thighs, "look fucking incredible," he breathed hot against his ear, spreading his legs wider and Rick closed his eyes, wincing at the stab of hard denim as he was pulled desperately against his huge hard on. Without warning Vyvyan picked him up, cradled his bum in both hands and slammed him so hard against the wall they were covered in showers of crumbling plaster dust, "and I don't care how insatiable I thought you were before, that's nothing. You're not getting a bloody second of sleep tonight!" 

Rick smiled as Vyvyan tongued him hard, groaning hungrily in his mouth and forcing his head against the shattering plasterboard. 

That was the second time that day they had agreed on something.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just bloody well stand still and take it will you?!"

"No."

"Go on, you know damn well you want it!"

"I don't."

"Look Rick, this'll be a lot easier if you just stop your whining."

"I've told you I don't want to!"

"Just grab it for a second..."

"No. Leave me alone!"

"God, you're such a baby. It's for your own good. You need it!"

"I've told you, I can go without!"

"Don't make me force you, coz I will."

"Huh, I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then!"

"Ow! Vyvyan for Cliffs sake!!"

"Ha! That shut you up."

They had been arguing in the hallway for the past ten minutes and Vyvyan had enough of it. He stuffed Rick's trench coat in his face with such a force it sent him tumbling backwards into the cupboard under the stairs. As Rick fell to the ground he grabbed the rest of the coats that were hanging up and managed to drag them off the hooks into a pile ontop of him. When he finally dug himself free, got back on his feet and smoothed the front of his dress down Vyvyan was trying his best not to laugh as he shrugged his leather jacket over both shoulders and zipped it up. He struck the wheel of his lighter across the seam of his jeans, lit a cigarette and flashed Rick a smirking grin. "Have you quite finished making an arse of yourself now? Can we go?"

"Yes." 

Rick pursed his lips and pushed past him in a strop and Vyvyan followed close behind, watching the hem of the dress bounce over the curve of his bum as he stomped out of the front door. He still couldn't get over how sexy he looked and even though he knew he was angry with him he still wanted to touch him. He ran a hand between the bare shoulder blades in front of him, feeling a quiver tremor all the way down Rick's back as he slid the pad of each finger over the bodice of his dress and gently squeezed his bum. When Rick shivered again he blew a gust of cigarette smoke over his shoulder and grinned wider, not able to resist another dig. "So you're not taking a coat then?"

"Oh piss off!"

It was another few minutes before they spoke again and by then Rick had stormed three paces in front and folded his hands under his arms to grab the last of his body heat. Vyvyan noticed he was visibly shivering and they had only walked to the end of their street. As usual he couldn't resist winding him up further. "I told you it was cold. It serves you right!"

"Shut up!"

They walked in silence until Vyvyan had caught up, smoked his cigarette down to the stub and flicked it past him in the middle of the road. Even though Rick was still annoyed he automatically reached out to grab his free hand and Vyvyan deliberately avoided him. "Oh not this again. Look Vyv, no ones looking at us. Honestly, are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something? You never hold my hand in public!"

"No!" Vyvyan snapped, stuffing both hands deep in his jacket pockets, "I'm not embarrassed you idiot. I'm not bothered!"

"Charming!"

"Not like that you girl! It's just...." Vyvyan tutted and stared down at the pavement ahead as he felt his throat tighten searching for the right words. He didn't know why he found holding hands so difficult. The thought of doing something that soppy made his mouth so dry that he couldn't explain it. He knew he didn't have a problem with it when they were alone or in bed. Pinning Rick down by his hands and feeling him melt against his tongue, powerless, writhing and begging beneth him was one of his favourite things. Rick was so submissive like that it made him hard just thinking about it. If he really got him going he gripped his hands so tightly it bruised his knuckles but he still couldn't bare to let him go. Even afterwards as they lay damp and breathless in each others arms Vyvyans hands would be everywhere on him. He wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him either, that couldn't have been further from the truth. He was so attracted to the soppy git he didn't trust himself as much as to touch him in public. Bending him over, ripping the dress off and shagging him roughly over the bonnet of a car would probably be a bit more than Rick was asking for. It didn't stop him from thinking about it though. When he realised Rick was staring, waiting for an explanation he could tell he was on the verge of an outburst just by the colour in his cheeks. He prepared himself for another argument as they carried on walking. 

"So are you saying that slamming me against the wall and shoving your hands up my skirt is fine but holding my hand in a deserted street isn't? And anyway I don't want to hear 'I told you so' coz my coat doesn't even go with my outfit!"

"Rick!" Vyvyan couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his side. "That is- without a shadow of a doubt- THE girliest thing you've ever said."  
They set off walking again side by side and Rick felt Vyvyan loosen his grip on his wrist and slide his thumb over so they were palm to palm. When he laced his fingers through his and squeezed his shivering hand he almost gasped out loud in shock. Vyvyan had never done this outside the bedroom before and he wasn't expecting it but as he glanced down at their firmly clasped hands he suddenly didn't feel the cold. 

When they approached the pub Vyvyan was holding onto him so tightly he could feel his every breath and hear his heart beating strongly through his t shirt. He had one sleeve of his jacket draped over his shoulder and was huddled right under the crook of his arm while Vyvyans other hand rested on the curve of his stomach, occasionally rubbing along the ribbon waistband to warm him up. As soon as they noticed a man in the doorway smoking and staring at them Vyvyan stepped away and slung his jacket back on.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Rick could have sworn he felt Vyvyans pulse double in the last few seconds as he made eye contact with the blonde punk and let his hand fall from his waist but he didn't think anymore about it as he followed him inside. 

The pub was busy and most of the students from his class were already there. Rick suddenly felt like all eyes were on him as he made his way through the crowd and to their usual table in the corner. He glanced at Vyvyan as he joined Neil and Mike by the pool table and shook his head with a grin. It was just ruddy typical of him to choose the busiest day of the week to make him dress like this! All of a sudden Vyvyan spun round and thrust his wallet in his hands.

"Oh no, you go to the bar. I can't deal with this today!"

Rick nodded. It wasn't the first time Vyvyan avoided the bar in the Kebab and Calculator and he almost volunteered to go himself now. Giving him a soft smile and his hand a reassuring squeeze, he took the wallet and left. Vyvyan sat on a stool next to Neil and tried not to make it obvious as he watched Rick make his way through the crowd.

He really did look amazing wearing that dress. He had to hand it to him for going through with the forfeit and for once, not moaning about it. Rick didn't seem at all fazed by all the looks and attention he was getting, even when a group of girls from his class joined him at the bar and Mary pinched his bum he was laughing. Unsurprisingly, he played up to the girlish role quite well.

Vyvyan watched the way his beaming smile took over his entire face when he laughed and couldn't help but smile into his hand. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd been very wrong about him. Rick wasn't the weaker of the two of them like everyone thought he was, he was the stronger. Even though he'd won the bet Rick held more cards than he realised and he always had. It should have been a shocking revelation but it wasn't at all. He'd always known if he ever dared to reveal his true feelings to him it would be serious, and if they were ever reciprocated he'd be done for.

Vyvyan tried not to think about the blonde haired punk peering at him over his pint from the bar, even when he raised his glass and smiled at him he ignored it. All that was so long ago and he'd changed so much since then it no longer mattered. All the memories, however bad, didn't affect him like they once did. He blocked it from his thoughts along with the sound of Neil's droaning voice and concentrated on Rick. His Rick. A smile forced it's way back on his face again as he realised that Rick in a girly dress wasn't the only obvious role reversal in front of him. 

He carried on watching intensly as the waitress slammed each drink down on the bar, snatching the money with such a force he could hear the swoosh of banknotes tearing from Rick's hands from here. It was infuriating but Rick continued to smile. Vyvyan knew it was a fake smile but she wouldn't have known that. She knew nothing about him. Rick was even smiling politely as he gathered up all the coins she had flung at him in the drip tray and at that point he'd seen enough. He had to stop himself from pounding his fists on the table and going over there and giving her a piece of his mind, but Rick didn't react so neither did he. He was used to HER behaviour by now, it didn't bother him in the slightest but Rick didn't deserve it. He wondered how it was possible to feel so much resentment towards someone who was supposedly family and at the same time feel so much more for someone who used to literally drive him crazy with hatred. 

As Rick approached the table carrying a handfull of drinks, wriggling his dress back down and smiling with a five pound note hanging from his mouth Vyvyan knew that wasn't true either; Rick still drove him crazy but he'd never hated him.

"Ugh she was ghastly as usual. Here I thought you might need these.."

Rick slurped from the straw in his bottle of babycham and slid two shots of vodka across the table as he sat down facing him on the opposite stool. Despite the stern glare from the waitress and the other dissaproving face looking over from the bar, when he handed him his wallet and shuffled his chair closer Vyvyan grabbed his hand and kissed him hard on the lips. "Thank you." He swiftly downed a vodka and slammed the empty shot glass back on the table as Rick and Neil both stared in astonishment. "What?" Before they could say anything Mike tapped him on the shoulder.

"Fancy a game of pool Vyv?"

"Maybe later Michael, I'm a bit busy with my 'date' at the moment." He mocked the word 'date' with quotation marks again but shoved both hands under the table and right up the bare legs in front of him. Rick jumped, choking and almost spraying out a mouthful of babycham as he kneed the table and knocked over a tall stack of glasses but Vyvyan just grinned at him.

"Okay, say no more Vyv, message understood. Come on Neil I'll set 'em up." 

Mike didn't even flinch, he was used to it all by now and any smashed glasses were fine with him as long as they weren't smashing them over each others heads. Whilst Neil was moaning how cruel it was to use real wood for the pool cues Vyvyan tried to turn his attention away from both sets of staring eyes at the bar and focus on his date.

"Maybe you should put my jacket on. People are staring."

"I'm not bothered Vyv, let them stare. A bet is a bet. I'm not scared!" 

Despite how uncomfortable the looks from their audience were Vyvyan kept his hand on Rick's knee. His stubbornness annoyed the hell out of him most of the time but it could also be really quite sexy. He squeezed tighter and smiled to himself as he downed the other shot.

Half an hour later they had both moved their chairs closer. Vyvyans hand was now right at the top of his thigh and his fingers stroked teasingly slowly against the soft hairs on his leg. Rick hid his wandering hands with the hem of his dress and smiled as slight fingers ran along the elastic of his pants.

"Don't!" Despite Rick's protest his wide eyed grin and immediate blush were too good to ignore and Vyvyan leaned closer, hooking his thumb under the tight elastic at his hip. Soft thigh muscles tensed under his hand and the gasp of breath was hot against his face but Rick put his hand on his wrist and gently eased him away. "Vyv, stop!"

"Come to the toilets with me."

"I'm not gonna have sex with you in the toilets, they're filthy!"

"Go on, I know you want to." 

"Oh god stop it! I can't hide a hard on dressed like this!" They both giggled as they leant in for a kiss and Rick gasped again at Vyvyans suddenly more urgent grip. "Uhh I've been aching for this all week and you do it now, here?! Ugh are you trying to kill me!"

"It's okay. Keep you're eyes on me and no one's gonna know." Vyvyan watched his eyes soften as he spoke and carried on palming his cock. That probably wasn't the best advice. Having to watch Rick's reaction up close like this was making him flush hot too but he didn't care about himself at the moment. Finally being able to touch Rick anywhere was more important and when their eyes met again there was no one else in the room. He'd waited far too long for this and feeling just how much he was responding to the slight touch of his hand was excruciating. 

Staring into Vyvyans eyes as his strokes got more urgent was unbearable and after a week of craving his touch Rick didn't care about anything else. He suddenly grabbed his hair and smashed their heads together. "Ohgod Vyv just shove your hand down my pants!"

If they hadn't been joined by Mary and the two other girls from the bar Vyvyan would have done just that and Rick wouldn't have stopped him this time.  Seeing there were no free chairs and being so desperate to get closer to him Rick sprang from his seat and onto Vyvyans knee, pulling a swathe of silk around his middle to cover his erection and offering Mary his seat. 

"Mmm good move!"

Vyvyans sigh vibrated on the back of his neck and he felt both his hands slide around his waist and pull him right over his cock. The solid hardness was obvious immediately and he wriggled back further against it; spreading his legs, putting both feet flat on the floor and pushing his hips back inconspicuously so he was gyrating into Vyvyans hands. He picked up the bottle of babycham and sucked back a long groan as he drank from it, feeling a blast of shuddering hot breath flood down the neckline of his dress as Vyvyan swore again.

"Ohfuck Rick!" Vyvyan watched the curve of Rick's constricted waist roll forward and his lower back arch as he put the bottle down. He couldn't help but lick into the nape of his neck as he leant back an inch from his face and gripped the sides of the stool. He had to remind himself that he was in a public place and in front of his entire class and he should maybe stop Rick from giving him a lapdance without even realising it. "Christ, you're such an exhibitionist!" 

As soon as Rick felt both his hands slide under the layers of silk and skim over his inner thighs he stopped them while he still could and turned his head to Vyvyans cheek. "And you are such a voyeur! You started this bet coz you said I was insatiable," he purposely dragged out each syllable of insatiable until his voice was nothing but a whisper, "but whose gagging for it now huh?"

"I just miss shagging you, you teasing bastard!" The slight quiver in Rick's voice was so sexy and he was grinding on his cock so hard that any more of this and he would come in his pants. "Fuck, I should have just dragged you down that bloody back alley while I had the chance!"

"Let's have another drink first eh?" Rick stood up and faced him, smiling as their eyes met again. Vyvyans eyes were so dark he could hardly see the blue in them and they were suddenly so hungry he almost straddled back over his knee right there. He settled for just kissing him on the cheek briefly, deliberately whispering each word hot in his ear. "I might let you talk me into it on the way home...if you behave."

Two more rounds of drinks later Rick and Mary were stood at the jukebox and Mike had finally persuaded Vyvyan to play pool. In a bid to stay away from Rick and to stop himself dragging him into the toilets he reluctantly agreed. The pub was almost filled to capacity, even the area around the pool table was busy and Mike had to squeeze past the blonde punk Vyvyan was yet to acknowledge as he walked round the table potting each ball. Having to walk past him himself and go to the bar for his own drinks made him uneasy but Vyvyan ignored both distractions and carried on with the game. Between taking his shots he glanced up towards Rick, only the top of his head was visible through the crowd but it instantly made him feel better. The promise of picking up where they'd left off earlier was another distraction in itself.

"Crikey Vyv! That's two games you've lost and you haven't even snapped a single cue yet! What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." He ignored Mike and glanced at Rick again, "It's, nothing. I'm going for a smoke."

By the time he'd had a cigarette Vyvyan felt better. The cold air cleared his head and the several vodkas he'd necked to numb the thoughts of seeing his mum and his ex were working enough so he could call them that without feeling sick to his stomach. As he made his way back inside he decided to have one more drink, find Rick and go home to finish what they started. Facing one of his demons he ordered another Vodka from his mum, grinning as he realised a Cliff Richard song was playing in the background. 

Bloody Rick! 

He turned to the jukebox to give his rediculously uncool boyfriend the finger but Rick wasn't there. He was just about to go and tell Mike they were leaving when someone bumped into him and knocked his drink down his t shirt. It was Mary.

"Vyvyan, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Have you seen Rick anywhere?"

"No, last time I saw him he was with you at the," reaching for a bar towel to dry himself off he noticed an empty babycham bottle with a straw next to an empty pint glass and he stopped mid sentance. Mary asked him something else but he didn't hear it.

"What's the matter with you face ache?!"

Vyvyan glanced up at his mum's face over the beer pumps. Her usual lack of maternal instinct and venomous tongue bothered him even less at that moment. "Have you seen Rick, Mum?"

"Who?"

He took a deep steady breath thinking of the best way to handle this. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to lose his temper right now. Rick would have more self control than to fly off the handle and used words to get his point across, jumbled words and poems that didn't make any sense, but words non the less. Needing a quick answer he decided to try his approach. "The boy who I lo-LIVE with! Who I came in with. The one I'm always with!" Cringing at his near slip of the tongue he waited for her reply, trying at the same time to stay as calm as possible and not to get ahead of himself; it was Saturday night, the pub was busy, they could have been anyone's drinks. 

"Oh yeah the annoying boy in that rediculous outfit? Yeah, he went off with that tall bloke with the better mohawk.."

She was still talking but Vyvyan didn't need to hear anymore. He raced outside, his heart equally racing, to check the benches and the smoking area. The same motorcycle was parked in the same place but when Rick was nowhere to be seen he started to panic. Surely Rick wouldn't do that, he wouldn't be with someone else? He thought back to the beginning; the night of their house party where he'd been wrongly jealous of Mary and jumped to the wrong conclusions then. Rick had said afterwards he wasn't interested in anyone else and he believed him. Stupidly, he believed every word. He made his way back inside and headed towards the men's toilets, still trying to reason with himself. 

His mind had been so focused on sex all week, or the lack of it, it was hard to think of anything else. Was it that he'd spent so long trying not to give Rick what he so obviously needed it was possible that he'd found it elsewhere?! That thought was revolting enough but thinking of who he might be getting it from instead was a whole lot worse.

There was bound to be another explanation. Surely Rick wouldn't cheat. Especially with someone he'd just met, it wasn't his style. He wouldn't even have sex with him in the toilets and they practically had every kind of sex they could think of. Hopefully they had something far more than just sex now and he didn't care how soppy that thought was. He knew Rick wasn't much of of a drinker either; he was such a wuss it was far more likely he'd had too many babychams and was led with his head in the toilet, or he'd got talking to someone else inside and he hadn't noticed him. Even though people were starting to leave, he was wearing a dress and they'd stayed close to each other all night, it was possibility. His mind was fogged with so many conflicting thoughts he couldn't think straight. He pushed the toilet door and was just about to give himself a severe telling off for being such an overreacting emotional git but when the door opened and he glanced up towards the urinals Vyvyan almost collapsed on the spot.

Rick was with someone else. With him. They were standing so close their lips were inches apart and their hands were all over each other. Although Vyvyan couldn't bring himself to look he knew exactly who it it was Rick was grabbing hold of and how he'd reacted when it was him in that position. He was torn between needing to run away and wanting to beat them both to a bloody pulp but he did neither. Fear and disgust collided in the pit of his stomach so violently it winded him.

Rick pressed his back against the cold tiles and kept both hands fisted deep in the shirt of the man in front of him. He was now so close he could smell the lager and the unfamiliar brand of cigarettes on his breath but he couldn't move back anymore. It just felt wrong. Everything felt so wrong but before he could protest and struggle anymore it was too late. He saw Vyvyan staring at them from the doorway and he didn't know what to do. For that split second Vyvyan looked so distraught he was paralysed with dread thinking how to explain.

"What are you doing?" Vyvyan tried to make himself sound normal but could already feel the facade start to slip and the bile rise up in his throat, "I expected this from you," his voice cracked as he saw the tight hands around Rick's waist but he made himself look up at his face, "but not you." When he saw his expression his heart skipped a beat. He'd seen that look in his eyes a thousand times in the past. It wasn't lust, longing or guilt. It was pain.

"Vyv, this isn't what it looks like!"

Rick wracked his brain to think of what to say but that was the best he could come up with. It was the truth. Seconds before Vyvyan had burst through the door they were fighting, nothing more. He'd politely declined the strangers pawing advances but when he'd said how much Vyvyan had loved it Rick couldn't hold back. It was so unlike him to lash out like that and his reaction took him by surprise but it was what Vyvyan would have done so it was second nature. The returning punch in the face caught him off guard but he didn't regret it, he'd still do it again in a second. He blinked back instant tears and hoped Vyvyan hadn't noticed the bruise on his face. He was already so furious it probably wouldn't have helped the situation. He couldn't hide any of it when their eyes met. Less than a second of eye contact said it all.

Before Vyvyan had taken another step forward Rick knew what his response would be and scrunched up his eyes in anticipation; the flash of the shock of orange hair, the relief from the tight grip around his waist, the yelp of the other mans voice and the sickening crack of a headbutt happened simultaneously.

"Jesus Vyvyan! You've broken my nose!" 

"Uhh! You've broken my head! Fuck!" 

Rick didn't dare open his eyes but felt a familiar warm hand grab his and pull. 

Vyvyan led him by the hand down the corridor and booted the fire exit open with a hard kick, "Are you okay? Where did he hit you?" he was still seeing stars but grabbed his shoulders with both hands, too scared to let him go.

"I'm fine. How's your head?" Rick could feel the heat of his bruised eye start to throb but the bruise on Vyvyans forehead was already swollen under the skin.

"Just," Vyvyan breathed out slowly into the air and deeply in again to calm himself down, "tell me where?!"

"Just once. Just my eye. I'm fine honestly. It's not like you haven't hit me that hard before." Vyvyan didn't say anything at that but he looked noticibly paler. Rick knew why but if he wanted to blame the tears in his eyes on the impact of the headbutt then he wouldn't question it. He couldn't take his eyes off him as he was spun around to face the light of the street lamp and his head was gently tilted back. Vyvyans brow furrowed with concentration as he held a finger up in front of his face and he continued to stare.

"Is your vision blurred? Can you follow me? That's it, good." 

Rick had to smile, he couldn't not. The change from devastated to furious and then to this was instant like the flick of a switch. The sudden focus of Vyvyans steely blue eyes was so intense he had to look past him to the pub lights over his shoulder. Clearing his throat and ignoring the blooming warmth in his stomach he shook his head or nodded silently at the further questions. After what had just happened it probably wouldn't be very appropriate to be this turned on by Vyvyan in serious doctor mode right now. As he felt his gentle fingertips trace down his swollen cheekbone he changed the subject in desperation. "I cant believe you broke your ex boyfriend's nose for me. That's pretty far out Vyv!"

"I didn't and he's not my ex boyfriend!" Vyvyan snapped, "it was nothing, it wasn't ever like that with him, nothing like this, erm. We did broken bones last week. I didn't hit him high enough." When Vyvyan was sure Rick was alright he let go of his face and leant against the fire door, still dizzy and swaying but smiling. "Doesn't matter if I did anyway. As it turns out he's a bigger drama queen than you are." 

Rick smiled back but he still felt bad. He knew how it must have looked and that Vyvyan had doubted him. That thought made him feel sicker than the pulsating pain in his head. "Nothing happened you know," he'd never been brave enough to say it before but he never wanted to see that look again either. He reached out for both his hands and when there was no resistance he carried on. "Coz I wouldn't do that. I would never do that..."

"I know," Vyvyan interrupted, gripping his hands tighter. Rick could be disgustingly soppy but he didn't mind for once. Suddenly he didn't feel so lightheaded. "I know you wouldn't, you girl!"

"Vyvyan!" Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the studded lapels of his jacket. He knew the jibe was his way of saying it was alright again but he still hadn't done enough to prove his point. He dug his nails in the leather and forced him backwards against the door. "I might be dressed as a girl but guess what?" Unfastening his belt and ripping into the front of his jeans, Rick leant his full weight against him and spread their linked hands out wide above his head. Slowly mouthing kisses up his jaw he carried on, "I'm not a girl at all!"

Rick fully led on him, kissing him so hard the door creaked back in its hinges but Vyvyan didn't object. Even though it was startling comparable to what he'd told Rick about his first time it didn't matter. It might have been the same place but it was a million miles away from the same person. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and the pub lights had switched off in the doorway but it still wasn't enough. Vyvyan rolled them around so he was pushing Rick against the door and gasped words against his lips. "I should ahh, I should never have doubted you."

"It doesn't matter."

"I should have been there!"

"You're here now." 

"Uhh god his hands were all over you!"

"Shhh, it doesn't matter." Rick pulled him desperately by the hair into the doorway of the cellar and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Bloody hell! I'll have to get you drunk more often. A few babychams and you're anyone's!" Vyvyan grinned, immediately pushing both hands up the back of his thighs and grabbing his bum.

Rick giggled too, pulling his head closer and combing his fingers through the back of his hair. It was darker without the glare of the street lights but he still found his mouth and dived back on it. "Not anyone's Vyv. Just yours." He repeated what he'd said again louder so there was absolutely no doubt. "I'm yours."

Vyvyan ran his hands up his back, erasing each crease in the fabric of his dress and making new ones with clenched fists. He stroked both of Rick's cold cheeks, down the soft curve of his neck, over his chest and down each shivering arm before locking his forearms around his back and humming a groan against his tongue. He hadn't expected Rick to be that forward, or to be taking control of him quite like this but it turned him on. So much so that when he pulled his hair and stuck his tongue in his mouth again he could only think of one word.

"Mine!"

The sound of his rough voice and touch of his strong hands made the binding material feel even tighter around Rick's waist. Each flick of a warm tongue against his constricted his airways and squeezed the last of the oxygen from his lungs into Vyvyans mouth. His stomach felt so heavy and hot with desire he scrambled for the the ribbons behind his back, loosening them quickly with his trembling hands and licking deeply, urgently, back into his mouth. What he'd said was true. He'd only ever wanted Vyvyan but he'd never wanted him like this.

Vyvyan moaned again and kissed him hungrily, grabbing his bum, lifting his dress around his middle and shoving his hands down his pants. They stopped and stared at each other hearing voices and footsteps but when they realised they were fading away Vyvyan continued to work his pants down and off in a haze of hot breath. "You still want me to drag you down that alley?"

"I can think of a better idea."

Rick pulled Vyvyans jeans and pants down in one swift tug. He licked his hand, wetting his palm with spit and reached out to grab his fully hard cock. As soon as he moaned and tightened his grip Vyvyan took over. He slung Rick's arms around his neck, picked him up and slammed his back hard into the bricks. 

"Don't let go okay?"

Rick wasn't sure which way Vyvyan meant that but either way he only had one answer. 

"I won't." 

Digging his hands inside his jacket and inhaling the old leather and cheap vodka made Rick's head spin. This time everything felt right, perfect, and he'd never wanted anything as much. He fought it off his shoulders and threw it in a heap on the floor, squeezing into his biceps as Vyvyan bucked him higher in his arms. It was frenzied and fast; Vyvyans cries and shuddering gasps expelling thickly into the air as nails scratched down his back, and Rick's begging moans getting more and more desperate as Vyvyan split his legs and eased him down on his cock. The first stab of penetration was so intense it made them both cry out loud. Although Vyvyan was slow and steady their lack of lube and rampant sex made it slightly more painful than usual. Rick didn't care. It was worth every chocked back sob, worth every solid sliding inch of searing burning pressure. Vyvyan was so hard yet so wet already the pain soon eased enough for him to sink right down. The spiking hits of pounding adrenaline and the sheer overwhelming relief was so good they could hardly move. As Vyvyan slid both hands under his bum ready to thrust Rick twisted his fingers in his hair, yanking so hard Vyvyan fell forward and collided them both smack into the wall.

"Uhhhfuck!"

Rick pulling his hair still had the same overwhelming effect on him as it did the first time he did it and it had totally ruined him then. He fell between his legs, plunging deeper, moaning and whimpering in the crook of his neck as Rick tangled his fingers deeper and dug his heels in his bum. He would never not need this. No matter how exquisitely good a quick shag in damp doorway was it wasn't nearly enough. A lifetime of this was never enough. 

Rick moaned as the wall scratched into his lower back as he was pressed and rocked backwards from strong hands to cold bricks. Vyvyan sucking soft whimpers into his neck made him arch and buck forwards against his thrusting hips until they were fucking each other so hard it was almost a fight. He wanted to draw it out, make it last, make Vyvyan scream but as he felt a hand reach under the drapes gathered at his waist he couldn't stop the blinding pleasure if he wanted to.

He could feel Rick's back skid harder against the jagged cement and Vyvyan tensed trying to lift him higher. The muscles in his arms were aching and burning so instead, in desperation, he forced him flat against the wall and grabbed his cock along with a fistful of silk. As he slipped his hand around and pumped up and down rhythmically to the speed of his thrusts he glanced at Rick's reaction and could hardly stand it. The light was dull but his face was burning feverishly red, his hot breath billowed out in clouds into the air and his eyes were already lost, drowning in so much sensation he couldn't watch.

"Ohfuck, I've got you," 

He kissed him through each pulsating jolt until his hand was soaking wet and Rick was limp in his arms. His knees were shaking from holding both their weight and his boots skidded against the moss covered doorstep but he still didn't let him go.

Rick stroked his hand over his flushed cheek, thumbed over his shiny spit covered lips and pushed their slicked foreheads together. The familiar prickle from the cold metal stars, the slip of sweat and the pulsing tension in Vyvyans biceps turned his legs to jelly but he knew what he wanted, what he needed.

"Bend me over,"

"Huh?"

"Put me down and bend me over. Right here."

Minutes later Rick was holding the doorframe and pushing back into Vyvyans hands as they held onto his hips. The noises he was making were loud and gutteral and for once Rick was thankful he was dressed as a girl. If anyone saw them at least it would look less like two boys frantically shagging. Apart from the fact that his dress was wet through with his come and Vyvyan was screaming his name into the back of his neck. He sounded so turned on, so gorgeous, the sudden rush of spine tingling pleasure went straight back to his cock. "Ohgod touch me!" 

Vyvyan held his hip with one hand, wanking him hard with the other and continuing to fuck him until they were both a shaking panting mess and his hair was almost being torn out in handfuls. Rick was still begging for more.

"Don't stop. Oh god don't stop!" Vyvyan bit his lip and scrunched his eyes up tight. His orgasm was so strong he could have collapsed but making Rick feel this good was so much better. "Ohh right there, right there fuck!" As soon as Rick came again he couldn't stop the floods that were pouring into him with every thrust. He couldn't control it, couldn't fight it any longer. His body was engulfed, soaked in pleasure as he pulled him up against his heaving chest and pushed his face in his hair. He came so hard his legs gave out from under him and Rick had to grip the wall to hold them both upright. Each aftershock pulsed so strong in his hips all he could do was bury his head in his braids and sob strangled cries into the back of his neck until the drying hot sweat on Rick's hairline cooled under his tongue and he felt him start to shiver.

"Fuck, you're freezing!" They slowly pulled apart, coated in sweat and still shaking, and got dressed quickly as the scorching heat evaporated and they felt the returning bite of the cold. "Put it on. I'm not taking no for an answer this time!"

Rick smiled and pulled on the leather jacket he was given. Both his arms and legs felt heavy and hollow and the streaming wetness between his legs chafed his thighs and made it even more difficult to walk, but he had never felt better. He snuggled into the jacket, into the soft comforting leather, as Vyvyan took his hand and they walked through the carpark home.

Just before Vyvyan put the key in the front door Rick stopped him and smiled. "I'll have to lose more often if it makes you shag like that Vyv."

Vyvyan grinned and squeezed his hand tighter, if Rick didn't know better he'd say he was blushing. "That's nothing, just wait til we get back to your bedroom. I'd apologise to Neil and Mike as soon as we get in if I were you."

"I dont think so! I won't be able to sleep with you for a week after that!"

"Oh yeah?" Vyvyan teased, throwing his arm around his neck and pulling him closer so they were cheek to cheek. "D'ya wanna bet?"


End file.
